A test of time 2: The race against the gods
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Well time has gone by, Tristan is growing up with out his father around, and Belaraniel get's lonlier and lonlier... until someone steals Tristan. The semigods have all come down to earth, it is up to Belaraniel and Lomebrilas to fix it all.
1. Chapter 1

**A test of time two:**

**Racing against the gods **

Authors note + Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR but I do own the characters I have added or the 'characters' like Eldarion who said to be the son of Aragorn when the war of the rings and stuff is over, you never get to meet these kids… so the personality I give him… I own, but not the actual character… as well I own Lómebrilas, Belaraniel, Jidda, Ducla Rafter Cotton Gamgee, Waredith, Faramir I I won the personality, I also own Narduril, Lamia, Tristan, Jessalin, and Gwaldor

**Chapter one: the trouble causer **

Belaraniel sat looking at the mess Tristan made. She let out a sigh before picking up the broken candle stand. That little boy got into everything. Belaraniel was getting tired of having to buy new things all the time because Lómebrilas spoiled Tristan letting him think it was ok to ruin the things in the castle. She wanted him to turn out respectful of things, peaceful… not a little monster.

Belaraniel walked down the white hallways of the castle in Mirkwood and grabbed the handle to her room. Lómebrilas sat in their room writing some things down. He looked at her and smiled. Belaraniel hated when he gave her that smile… it made her want to give in to anything.

"Hello melamin," he said getting up from his chair and walking to his wife. Belaraniel kissed him before sitting down.

"We need to talk about your son," Belaraniel said holding the broken candle stand. Lómebrilas looked at it and laughed, "it is beyond funny Lómebrilas Greenleaf."

"Well Belaraniel Greenleaf, are son is only six… I was mischievous at six, and I remember when you were six. You got into a lot of trouble at six," he said walking to her and kissing her hand gently.

"Yeah I only got into trouble at six cause you blamed everything on me, or got me so mad that I'd fallow you out of my boundaries and get into trouble," she said giving him the evil eye.

"Oh… that's right," he laughed taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh that's right," she said looking up at him, "you need to not spoil him so much Lómebrilas."

"You need to spoil him a little more. You are so strict with our son, he's only allowed to leave with Bonabree' if he wants to go outside. When I was six I was off hunting alone," Lómebrilas said sitting beside her.

"Yes but did the dark gods want you dead?" she said looking to him. He didn't say anything, "I thought so."

"Well… I am just saying you've been no fun since he reached age three. What has happened to the Belaraniel I use to know?" Lómebrilas asked standing up and looking down at her.

"She grew up like everyone said she needed to do," Belaraniel said getting up and walking out of the room leaving Lómebrilas there. Belaraniel walked down to the white stables, everything was so heavenly and beautiful. Narduril neighed happy to see her.

'_How are you today milady?_' Narduril said bowing his head and stomping at the hay.

"Bad, Lómebrilas acts like our son is safe out in the world. Yes Crirawen and Pirg are gone, but the dark gods still plot. I can feel it in my bones," Belaraniel said sadly, "and I miss the way my life use to be. I miss my brother."

'_Why don't you go and see him then?_' Narduril said looking at her. Belaraniel felt Narduril's long black and silver horn.

"I should shouldn't I?" Belaraniel said sadly. Narduril seemed to shake his head up and down. Belaraniel pulled Narduril out of the stables and climbed onto him. It was a while since these two got to go on a good run. Everyone could handle Mirkwood by themselves while she took a quick journey. Lamia neighed in the stables.

"Hi Lamia… how is Rascal?" Belaraniel asked the bluish gray mare.

'_He is well my lady, he has started to be a better runner,_' Lamia said from the stables.

"I still can't believe you two after hating each other, managed to get together and have a baby Narduril," Belaraniel laughed climbing onto him. For hours those two rode through the forest never stopping. Narduril loved to run, and he loved being with his favorite girl Belaraniel. To him she was still the little girl who use to be wild and outspoken. Finally they turned around and rode for Mirkwood. It was getting darker and colder and Lómebrilas would be angry she left for so long.

"Belaraniel," Lómebrilas said trotting up to her with Lamia. Belaraniel just looked at him, "why did you tell no one you were leaving?"

"Because I do not need to inform people of my leave every ten seconds, even when I was princess of Gondor I didn't have to check in every minute," Belaraniel said passing him by angrily.

"You know I get worried about you Belaraniel, you are not safe out here either," Lómebrilas said walking Lamia by him.

"I need to feel a little free Lómebrilas, I am not one of your servants…" before she could finish Lómebrilas interrupted.

"No but you're my wife, and I will not tolerate you running off like that…" Lómebrilas said angrily.

"Then learn to tolerate it," she said bouncing on Narduril making him run off. Lómebrilas sat there looking at Belaraniel ride away.

"Why has she changed for the worst?" Lómebrilas said looking at the ground. Lamia just neighed before running off towards the stables where her foal laid sleeping.

--------

Belaraniel walked to her sons room and looked in at him sleeping peacefully. He was so cute for being such a monster. His golden hair and his cute little face. He was indeed the cutest of all six year olds. Lómebrilas walked up behind her and looked into the room.

"No matter how much I spoil him… he loves you more then me," Lómebrilas said behind her. Belaraniel felt bad for the way she talked to him. She just felt tired of feeling so tied down. Yeah she was a queen, but more and more she felt like a commoner. When she turned around Lómebrilas was already reaching their room. Belaraniel felt she should go talk to him.

"Lómebrilas…" Belaraniel said shutting the door behind her. Lómebrilas looked to her as he sat in a white wooden chair, "I am sorry. I just have been feeling different lately. I can feel something bad stirring, someone plotting. The gods are not done fighting… I can see them in my dreams. I am just so scared of losing everything and everyone… but mostly I am scared of losing myself. I love our son to death, but I am suppose to be raising him a certain way. Yet I don't know what that way is, but I know that it is taking all of me. I don't feel free, I feel… chained down, scared, like someone who has no choice in their life…" before Belaraniel could finish Lómebrilas stood up and kissed her.

"I know and I am sorry, I never meant to make you feel that way. Please forgive me, I just don't want to lose the one I love more then life," he said sadly Belaraniel smiled looking at him.

"I am sorry Lómebrilas, I am going to try to not be so…" Belaraniel couldn't find the word she was looking for.

"I know…" he said looking to her. They laid down together unaware of what tomorrow might bring.

---------

Tristan sat high up in a tree looking down. A horse with wings ran bellow him. Tristan laughed as the horse smelled the air looking for him. The Pegasus looked up the tree and saw his friend. Tristan climbed down and stroked Rascal's forelock. Rascal neighed as Tristan climbed onto his back. Tristan was only ten and already a pretty good rider.

"Come on my trustful steed," Tristan laughed… he loved to laugh… he wished his mother would laugh more. Rascal galloped through the field, he was a tall white horse with long white wings… though he couldn't yet use them. Tristan told Rascal to stop as they reached the stables. Narduril pranced as his son and Belaraniel's son walked in.

'_Good day prince Tristan,_' Narduril said bowing his head slightly.

"Good day Narduril, have you seen my mother?" Tristan asked stroking the black horses forelock.

'_I believe she is in town Tristan Greenleaf,_' Narduril said, Narduril and Lamia could never speak out loud, only in people's head… but there son Rascal… or Reglif could talk out loud.

"Bye Rascal, I'll see you tomorrow," Tristan said rubbing the winged son of the king Narduril and queen Lamia of the animals and unicorns. Tristan grabbed his sling shot from out of his saddle bag and began to walk to town. There were so many elf's in town, so many people to talk to. Tristan saw an elf putting up a sign. He pulled the sling shot back and placed a rock in it. The rock flung into the behind of the elf man. He yelped and grabbed his behind. Tristan laughed behind the cart he was standing behind, he always played little pranks like that.

"Darn prince Tristan!" the man yelled use to that behavior from the young prince of Mirkwood.

"Tristan," a familiar voice came up behind him.

"Hi mom," Tristan said before turning around. Belaraniel stood there with her hand on hips.

"Go and apologize Tristan," Belaraniel said pointing to the man who was still rubbing his behind.

"Mother…" he began to try and ask his mom to not make him do that.

"Nope… go Tristan," Belaraniel said pointing to the older elf. Tristan hung his head as he walked to the old man. The old man crossed his arms as he saw the mischievous prince of Mirkwood. The old man looked to the queen of Mirkwood and knew why he was walking to him.

"I am sorry master Delingten. I was being rude, and impolite," Tristan said with his head down.

"Thank you Tristan, it takes a man to admit when he is wrong," the elf said looking down to the ten year old boy.

"Thank you sir," Tristan said before walking off to his mother. Belaraniel smiled at her son.

"Good job Tristan," Belaraniel said bending down to hug her son, Tristan gave his mother a big hug. These days Lómebrilas was too busy for Belaraniel, so she had to fend for herself. Usually his mother and father would walk the town together, but now it was only Belaraniel. Tristan took his mothers hand and led her through the streets.

"Look at this mother!" Tristan said looking at a cage with a large bird inside.

"Wow… isn't that interesting?" Belaraniel said looking closely at it.

"Father always told me he'd get me one, but he never got around to it… I guess he is just to busy for me," Tristan said sadly missing his dad. Belaraniel could see in her sons eyes that he missed his father. Belaraniel kissed her son on the head.

"It would seem so these days, but your father loves you Tristan, he adores you," Belaraniel said using her hand to mess up her sons hair.

"Do you want to go on a horse ride together?" Belaraniel said her hands on her thighs so she could look her son in the face.

"Yes mother, I'd love to," Tristan said a little down.

"Good, go have the stable hands prepare Rascal and Narduril for me please," Belaraniel said standing up to her full height. Tristan nodded his head yes, "hurry," Belaraniel laughed patting his back. Tristan ran off for the castle. Belaraniel smiled at her son.

"A good child you have there," a mans voice said from behind her. Belaraniel turned around spooked.

"Oh yes, he is a good child. But he misses his father, I fear that in the end he will hate his father for not spending time with his family," Belaraniel said smiling at the handsome shop owner.

"My name is Tinóng," he said with a smile. Belaraniel smiled and before she could tell him her name he interrupted, "I already know who you are my lady."

"Please no need to call me that, call me Belaraniel. So do you work here?" Belaraniel asked looking at the large hawk.

"Yes, I own this store," Tinóng said bowing to her slightly.

"Well then… how much is this bird?" Belaraniel said pulling out a little bag full of money.

"Originally a hundred gold pieces, I know expensive… but for you I'll make it fifty gold pieces," he said smiling at the beautiful queen of Mirkwood.

"Well thank you that is so kind of you," Belaraniel smiled at him and handed him the fifty gold pieces.

"Are you interested in birds and exotic animals?" Tinóng said looking at her seriously.

"Kind of, but it is my son who wanted this bird…" Belaraniel said smiling at him. He had a charming smile… but she would not fall for a subject, she was married, and vulnerable.

"Hawk… smart creatures they are. They bond to you quickly, your son will love this little guy," he said smiling at her still. She began to feel slightly un comfortable.

"Well thank you Mr. Tinóng, regrettably I must take my leave. My son will be waiting for me," she said looking into his and smiling. She turned to leave holding the cage.

"Wait!" he said running after her. Belaraniel got a funny look on her face showing her confusion before she turned around, "you should come by again… my lady. I assure you there will be more wonderful things… please… bring your son, I assure you he will love all the other things around."

"I do not think that is wise sir," she said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Then just come back to say hello to a friend perhaps," he said standing under the suns gaze. Belaraniel smiled at him and nodded.

"Perhaps shop keeper, perhaps…" she said before turning and walking off. He stood there smiling at the queen of Mirkwood. She was nearly twenty seven, Lómebrilas was thirty one. Belaraniel walked up the white paved road and then saw Tristan waiting with the horses, "I'll be right out Tristan!"

Belaraniel put the bird away before going out to the stables. Tristan looked inpatient as he saw on top of Rascal. Belaraniel smiled at her adorable son. She loved her son indeed, but he seemed to be such a handful for her. Everyday she loved her son more and more if it were possible. It took her awhile to get use to the idea of having to take care of a child… but now she was use to it and didn't mind. Her newest worries were where Lómebrilas was for he was almost always gone. He was off in the east training his military so that they could be open to more knowledge, sometimes he was off with a few of his generals exploring the world, sometimes he was off at other countries talking to the leaders, or he was off taking care of any orcs he could find. He was always doing something.

Belaraniel leaped up onto Narduril. It use to be Belaraniel, Lómebrilas, and Tristan riding together. But since Lómebrilas was never there they never went riding. Belaraniel never got to see her son, for he was always off doing other things… like his father. This gave her time to be the child she use to be, except… she missed her family, both her new and her old family. Narduril and Rascal rode side by side with there friends on top. Belaraniel laughed as she looked to her son, he looked to his mother smiling too as they raced each other. He loved to see when his mother smiled, for it seemed she didn't smile very often. Night began to fall across the lands, and Belaraniel decided it wouldn't be safe to have her son out so late. The two rode back to the stables and put Narduril and Rascal away. Lamia missed Lómebrilas, and the long rides they'd go on. But since she had Rascal she had to stay and watch her son. Soon he would be old enough to be alone.

Belaraniel and Tristan walked up to the castle. Belaraniel covered Tristan's eyes as she led him to his room. He had a large room, full of the items he thought were cool. He loved collecting things, including swords, and a few bows and arrows. He wanted to be the greatest sword master in the world. Belaraniel didn't approve much, but that was the one thing that Lómebrilas loved the most to show his son… how to fight. Tristan had no idea his mother could fight, she didn't want him thinking that it was good to fight, he was suppose to be peaceful, was she doing something wrong? She let Tristan open his eyes to see the cage with the hawk in it.

"Thank you mother!" he said happily, he jumped into her arms and she knew why Lómebrilas loved spoiling him. The sound in his voice, the look in his eyes, the way he hugged her tight.

"What will you name the hawk?" Belaraniel said trying to remember what the man had called the strange bird.

"I will name him… Beleger," Tristan said poking his finger through the cage and stroking the birds feather.

"You want to name him Mighty one?" Belaraniel said laughing, for that was the elven word for mighty one. Tristan shook his head yes, "you must be naming him after me…" she laughed ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead.

"Sure mother," Tristan said looking at his mom. Belaraniel smiled before walking to the door.

"You should find a place to put him," Belaraniel said looking to her son.

"Yes mother," he said holding the cage in his hands.

"Then turn out your lights and go to sleep," Belaraniel said sighing looking to her son, he looked so much like his father.

"Yes mother," Tristan said smiling. Belaraniel went to close the doors but Tristan had one more thing to say, "good night mother."

"Good night son, I love you and I will see you in the morning," Belaraniel said smiling to her soon.

"Love you mother and see you in the morning," Tristan said before finding a spot in his room to put his hawk. Belaraniel smiled as she shut the door behind her. Belaraniel walked into her room where she spent the night… crying… and alone. That night Belaraniel had another nightmare. That the gods had burnt the city, and everyone within. Was no one safe any longer? Belaraniel woke up in a heavy sweat. Belaraniel walked to her mirror and pulled the back of it out. There was Glamthaus still shiny, bright, and beautiful. She took him out of his case and swung him around slightly. Belaraniel felt the cold metal as she began to think of the days when she use to fight with him. She use to practice with him until Tristan got old enough that she didn't want to put anything in his mind. Belaraniel tucked it under her bed like she use to, and then fell asleep.

Morning came and Tristan was up with his bird. He fed it mice, and then ran down the stairs to eat his breakfast. Belaraniel smiled at her son. He then kissed his mother on the cheek and ran off to play. He grabbed his sword before going to the stables and brining Rascal out. Rascal neighed as Tristan climbed on top. Nellia and Arabil trotted out. They were good friends with Tristan, though they were five years older then him. They all went out towards the woods of Mirkwood.

"Guess what you guys!" Tristan said as they rode through the forest dodging branches and roots in the ground.

"What Tristan?" Rascal said excitedly as he raced through the forest.

"I got a hawk! The one my father always promised to get me when he had time!" Tristan said excitedly.

"Well about time your father do what he said he was going to," Nellia said galloping beside Arabil through the forest.

"Well my father didn't exactly get it for me…" before he could finish Rascal interrupted.

"You didn't steal it did you?" Rascal said throwing his head around as he ran through the forest.

"Of course not Rascal! My mother bought it for me," Tristan said slowing Rascal down. He heard a boy yelling, obviously needing help. Immediately he made Rascal ride in that direction. He saw a little red head boy being picked on by five other kids. They were pushing him around. Rascal stomped uncomfortably in the mud, "leave him alone!"

"Look who it is, the prince of Mirkwood and a couple of centaur's," one of the boys said crossing his arms and laughing.

"Yeah and?" Tristan said climbing off of Rascal. The boys all looked at each other and laughed.

"Leave now, your highness," the boy laughed mocking Tristan.

"Leave him alone… now," Tristan said crossing his arms and standing his ground.

"Or what will you do? Call your daddy?" the boy said pushing the other little boy into the mud. These kids were obviously older then him, they were nearly fourteen, obviously only half elf's.

"No, I will deal with you myself," Tristan said pulling out his sword. The boys looked nervous for a moment but then all laughed. Nellia and Arabil looked at each other uncomfortably.

"What you think you can take me by yourself plus two centaur girls? All of us? With that sword of yours?" the boy asked laughing with his other friends. Tristan pulled out his bow and shot the boy in the foot. The boy jumped up in pain holding his foot as Tristan pulled another arrow out and pointed it at the others. They all started running followed by their obvious leader, who was now limping.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked helping up the little red head boy. He was strange to Tristan, he'd never seen a boy with red hair before.

"Yes thank you," the little boy said wiping the mud off of his face, "my lord," he said hastily forgetting Tristan was the prince of Mirkwood.

"No need to call me that, call me Tristan. What is your name?" Tristan said smiling at his new friend.

"My name is Gwaldor, but almost everyone else calls me Gwaldo," Gwaldor said walking out of the mud.

"Well Gwaldor you have a new friend. It is a pleasure to meet you," Tristan said holding his hand out.

"My name is Nellia, and this is Arabil," the two girls said trotting up to the red head boy and shaking his hand.

"Hello Arabil and Nellia," Gwaldor said waving to them shyly. They both waved at him back. Tristan climbed onto Rascal and offered Gwaldor a ride into town. Gwaldor took that offer from Tristan, and they rode Rascal out of the forest. For the rest of the day the two boys and two fillies played in the seat.


	2. The fight

**Chapter 2: The fight **

Belaraniel took the group of kids to the city to go and look at the ships. Belaraniel was a little lonely and decided she'd take her son and his friends out. She hadn't gotten to play with those little fillies for awhile either. She saw Tinóng who was putting up a sign.

"Hello Tinóng!" Tristan said running up to the elf who was smiling down at the prince.

"Hello young swords master, how is that hawk doing?" Tinóng said looking at the young prince of Mirkwood.

"Beleger is doing great, my mom is actually brining me down here with my friends to ask some questions about Beleger," Tristan said as he watched the shop owner climb down from his ladder.

"Where is your mother?" he asked looking around to see the queen of Mirkwood walking down the road with a red head boy, and two centaur fillies. "Good morning Mrs. Greenleaf."

"Good morning Mr. Applebrown, but you need not call me Mrs. Greenleaf. We are friends, call me Belaraniel," she said smiling at him. He smiled at her before placing his hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"Very well… Belaraniel," he said with a smile. He looked down to Tristan before bending down and talking to him. He was so good with kids, all the kids crowded around him excitedly.

"So when can I let Beleger out and he'll come out? And how often should I feed him? OH! What should I feed him? I've been feeding him mice, but he doesn't seem to like it very much," Tristan said excited while Belaraniel stood by him in her lavender dress.

"Well you can let him out once he recognizes the name, when ever you feel well bonded with him. Hawks like varieties, so once he is able to fly off and is well connected with you… then he can fly around for his own meals. You will know if he caught something, for he'll bring it into your room when he comes back. But these birds are good hunters, some people once used them to hunt for more then food for their birds, but themselves as well. Anymore questions young prince?" the store owner said with a smile. Belaraniel watched him in amazement as he wooed her child.

"Nope thanks again Tinóng! You're the greatest!" Tristan said excitedly. Everyone else smiled happily as they ran off.

"Well I better get going, my son…" she said pointing back… "is gone," she sighed realizing she lost her son, "I really should be going, that little boy can get himself into so much trouble."

"Well here, let me help…" he said smiling before peaking his head in the door of his shop and yelling to someone to take over his spot for a moment. The two trailed off looking for her son. She saw her son with a large overweight man, he had her son by the shirt.

"Hey!" Belaraniel yelled jogging towards the man and her son, "let my son go."

"Queen Belaraniel," the man said looking up at her, he smelled of alcohol.

"Let my son go," she said walking to him angrily, he didn't obey, "I command you to release my son!"

"Let go of the prince!" Tinóng said running up behind her. She looked back at Tinóng who obviously was trying to help.

"This little brat…" before he could finish Belaraniel interrupted.

"How dare you talk about my son like that," Belaraniel said defending her son. He was not loosening the grip on Tristan's shirt no matter how much he was struggling to get away.

"He shot my son in the foot! I have every right to teach him a lesson," the man said spitting all over Tristan's face as he talked.

"You have no right, release him now or I'll be forced to use physical force," Belaraniel said placing one hand on her hip.

"Never!" the man was obviously not an elf, there was a woman who looked embarrassed as she held a bag, she was a beautiful elf… was she his wife? Belaraniel punched the man in the face making him drop Tristan, Tristan looked at his mother in shock. She was never violent.

"Go mom!" he said smiling up at his mom. Belaraniel grabbed her son and pulled him up and placed him beside her. The man looked like he was going to swing at Belaraniel, but she would never know if he was going to hit the queen of Mirkwood for Tinóng's fist met the mans face knocking him to the ground, "whoa!" Tristan said looking at Tinóng. He went to turn and look at them when Belaraniel yelled to him to watch out. The mans fat fist met Tinóng's face. The man hit Tinóng again until he was falling backwards, Belaraniel stepped on the big hairy mans foot making him holler. Arabil kicked her two back hooves kicking him in his privates, he dropped to the floor in pain. Nellia and Arabil did high fives as they looked down at the man on the ground. He got up and walked to the girl holding the groceries and grabbed her arm dragging her away from there in embarrassment.

"Oh Tinóng I am sorry, are you ok?" Belaraniel said looking at his bloody lip, and large bruise on his face.

"It was worth it," Tinóng said looking up at her from the ground.

"Thank you for your help," she said looking down at him and helping him up.

"Just doing my civil duty," he said as he stood up and looked down at her.

"Oh," she said looking down to her son who was smiling and laughing with his friends.

"Protecting those who matter," he said smiling down at her, 'this isn't right,' she thought looking down and away from her. Why couldn't it have been Lómebrilas there instead, Tinóng made her feel less lonely.

"Here, come to the castle, I'll take care of that mess on your face," she said looking up at him. He nodded and they walked up to the castle.

"You were so awesome Tinóng!" Tristan said excitedly walking beside Gwaldor who was laughing about the incident. They all walked in the castle as they talked about what happened.

"You can always depend on kids to make something horrible so awesome," Belaraniel said grabbing a wash cloth and pack of ice. She helped cool off his cheek, and clean off the blood. She would have healed him, except Belaraniel wanted no one to know of her powers.

"Yeah that is what makes children so exhilarating, there ability so see life for what it is… instead of seeing it as a job, to have kids, to work, or in your case to take care of your people and work out others problems," he said smiling at her. She found comfort in his words.

"Yeah, I remember those days… but I still haven't gotten down helping others with their problems, I can barely help myself with my own," Belaraniel said sadly. She finally admitted to herself and a stranger she had a problem.

"What problem is that milady?" he asked smiling up at her as she held the ice pack on his face. She gave him a look of 'don't call me that,' before speaking to him.

"My marriage I guess, everyday my husband is gone, when he comes home it is for a mere day or so. Then he leaves again, my son is growing up without his father, I am forced to make decisions on my own, and everyday I fall more and more out of love with him. I hate being the queen, I hated being a mother at one point, but now I have come to love it," she said sighing. Tinóng felt bad for her as he looked down.

"You are a good mother, and you are a good queen, but if you do not want to be queen… why have you not hung up your crown?" Tinóng said looking at Tristan who walked in with Gwaldor. She didn't answer but looked to her son.

"Tristan Greenleaf, did you shoot that mans son in the foot?" Belaraniel said looking at him seriously.

"Yes…" Tristan said putting his head down, he'd never lie to his mother. Belaraniel handed the ice to Tinóng and placed both hands on her hips. The velvet crimson sash that tied around her waist tickled her hands as she held her hips, "but mother he was threatening me, he was going to hurt Gwaldor. That is how we met, they were picking on him and I told them to stop, and they wouldn't so I told them they better, and then they got into my face… mother…" he said feeling tears come to his eyes.

"Tristan I can't explain to you how dangerous this world is…" before she could finish he interrupted.

"Yes you've told me so mother… over and over again," he said angrily. Before he walked off he said one last thing, "what are you afraid of?"

"Maybe you should give the kid a little slack. He did what was right by him, you cannot be angry at him for that," Tinóng said looking to Belaraniel.

"Now you sound like my husband," she sighed before looking out the window of the beautiful castle, "Mr. Applebrown… Tinóng… the reason I don't leave my royal duties is because of my son… because I miss that time, the faces, the memories you can't erase, or replace. I miss it, and I can't believe… it's so hard to say it, to hard to leave it. I want to relive those days, and I know there are certain things I wouldn't change. Problem is it's hard to say it, but I know it's time to say it… to say goodbye."

-------

Tinóng and Belaraniel became very close friends, they went shopping together, they ate together, they took the kids on rides together. Belaraniel had grown some feelings for him, but they were not enough to get her to want to be with him. She was merely attracted to him, dependant on him… mostly because all of her friends were back in Gondor, or somewhere else. For weeks they spent time together, became good friends, and nothing more.

One day Arabil, Nellia, Tristan, and Gwaldor were a little ways out of Mirkwood sword fighting when they saw a large group of people approaching on horse back. Tristan looked out at them and trotted his horse to get a better view before seeing the horse his father left on.

"Dad," Tristan said smiling as he turned his Pegasus around and rode off towards Mirkwood. He entered the forest and rode for the castle followed by his other three friends. Tinóng and Belaraniel were not at the castle but walking around the beautiful city of Mirkwood. Lómebrilas and his men rode through the city making lots of noise. Everyone looked out to see their king riding through the streets to the castle. Lómebrilas put his horse away and took a few moments petting Lamia. When he walked to the castle Belaraniel was not there, but Tristan was. He had been waiting with his friends.

"Tristan!" Lómebrilas said as he saw his son running to him. Lómebrilas lifted his son into the air and squeezed him tight.

"Dad! It's been forever!" Tristan said excitedly. Lómebrilas put his son down and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Where is your mother?" Lómebrilas asked as he looked around. She wasn't even there to yell at him about being gone for to long like she always did before they made up.

"She is out with Tinóng… he is so cool dad! He sat there and tried to beat some guy…" before Tristan could finish Lómebrilas walked out of the house. A girl rode up on her white horse and hopped off.

"King Lómebrilas," the girl said smiling at him in aw. He smiled at her and bowed his head and walked off leaving her behind. She was so beautiful, with long flowing blonde hair, and the heavenly look most of the elves had.

"Glólindë," he nodded his head as he raced to get Lamia. Lamia was so happy to finally be able to run around, she had not been ridden in awhile except once by Belaraniel who was feeling bad for Lamia. He rode down towards his city looking for Belaraniel who was no where to be found. This worried him and angered him. He rode home and sat waiting for Belaraniel. She hadn't returned for hours. Glólindë had been there to accompany him for awhile. Belaraniel opened the white and silver castle doors and shut them. A passing servant bowed to her before finishing his work. Lómebrilas sat in the room where people got together and talked. Belaraniel looked at him sitting there with Glólindë. Glólindë got a nervous look before she stood up and bowed to the queen of Mirkwood and left.

"Lómebrilas," she said walking into the room and shutting the door behind her. Tristan and his friends were in the castle getting a bite to eat.

"Who's Tinóng?" Lómebrilas asked sitting with his arms crossed.

"A friend," Belaraniel said honestly, it felt like forever since she had seen him. He looked the same to her, yet different as well. He still looked so youthful, he hadn't changed at all over the years and neither did she.

"Liar," he said getting up out of the chair in anger.

"Lómebrilas I have no reason to lie to you, if he was a lover I would have told you," she said staring at him angrily, "it is you who is gone all the time leaving your wife and…"

"Belaraniel everything I do is for my people…" he said angrily before she interrupted him.

"But what about your son? What about me?" she said getting into his face angrily. He just turned around and began to pace.

"When you run off with other men what am I suppose to do?" he said sitting down in anger then standing up.

"Because you leave me alone Lómebrilas… I have no one because of you, because I chose you…" before she could finish he interrupted her. Tristan could hear them fighting and felt it was his fault.

"Yes it is all my fault blame it on me, because I wasn't there, because I wasn't there to hold your hand every second of the day," he said folding his muscular arms together.

"It was the first time I had ever felt that lonely, and I wished someone could cure the pain. It's funny how you think it's going to work out, then you choose to explore over me, your so lame. I thought you were perfect until the point you didn't return when you said you would, I finally figured out your almost all the same. When you're here I try to make you smile, I try you feel sorry for yourself, you feel lifeless, you stay alone in your own little world, what… is what I ask of to much? Can't you see you lie to yourself? You can't see the whole world, and you can't just wait until the smoke clears, cause I can't always be here by myself waiting, alone," he didn't say anything just looked out the window, "I can't find where I am anymore Lómebrilas, I was lying there alone in fear, afraid that I'll have no one to claim and end up alone again. That one day you wouldn't return. I thought you'd come around when I ignored you, so I thought you'd have the decency to change, but I guess you didn't take that warning but I guess not so… I'm not about to look at your face anymore…" she went to walk off finally catch his attention. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her.

"I am sorry," he said trying to hold her in a hug, but she kept trying to push him away, "I am sorry Belaraniel… I am sorry."

"I won't do it, I won't sit by and just…" before she could finish his lips found hers. He pulled her close to him, his hand strongly attached to her back. His hand found her face as he tried to calm her down. It had been so long since they had been together, touched each other, kissed each other, held each other, or felt each others skin. Her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Wait… wait," she said pulling her face away from his. He looked at her needing her, longing for her, wanting her.

"What?" he asked his face still next to hers.

"What if someone comes in?" Belaraniel asked her husband. He looked at her and smiled.

"So," he said letting her go and walking to the door and locking it. Belaraniel looked at him and remembered him sitting with the blonde she-elf. He looked at her as she backed away from him, "Belaraniel?"

"I can't," she said unlocking the door and leaving the large white room. Belaraniel ran to the stables and climbed on Narduril. It was the middle of the night, she knew she no longer felt the way she use to about Lómebrilas… something about him changed. Narduril pounded through the dark as Lómebrilas ran out the door to catch his wife. He watched her race for the city.

Tinóng opened the door to the shop and looked at Belaraniel who was in tears. He stood there confused, it was getting late. Belaraniel didn't say anything, she didn't need to. He let her into the shop so they could talk. He made her a cup of tea and then sat down across the table from her.

"What is wrong Belaraniel?" he asked her worriedly.

"Lómebrilas is back," she said between sobs. She felt like a child all over again, crying over the most silly things.

"Oh… is that a bad thing?" he said putting his head down slightly so she couldn't see the disappointment in his eyes.

"No and yes, today when I got home he was so angry, I was ready to leave and when he kissed me… it was like we use to, but so different at the same time… he is so different. I just… I don't love him anymore," Belaraniel cried into her hands. He looked at her confusedly.

"Belaraniel? Then why do you put yourself through that?" he asked the young half elven queen of Mirkwood.

"Because of my son," she cried sadly, "I cannot leave him because of my son."

"Belaraniel…" he said softly before getting up and giving her a hug. She pulled out of their hug looking at the ground. His hand grabbed her face and he then kissed her. She kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

"Tinóng… I can't," she said softly looking at him, "it will only make things harder."

"What is it? Is it because I don't make enough money? Because I do not have a city? Is it because you don't like me?" he asked looking at the ground.

"No, I like you Tinóng, I do but I am married. I find you very handsome, and sweet, charming, great with my son…" she began before he interrupted.

"Then what?" he asked hastily looking to her.

"You're my friend, and friends don't go from this to that. They stay this… my son wouldn't understand. Please understand and don't hate me," she said looking to him. He took his hand and placed it onto her face and wiped a tear that fell from her eyes.

"I could never hate you, not you. But if you change your mind I'll be waiting for awhile, but until then… friends," he said knowing he'd have a better chance at getting with her if she got closer to him.

"Friends, thank you for understanding Tinóng, but I should go home…" she said kissing his cheek before giving him a brief hug and leaving, "thanks for the tea."

"Your welcome," he said laughing slightly as he watched her climb onto her horse, "one more question."

"Yes?" she said looking at him from on top of the beautiful black stallion, his horn spiraling up shining under the pale moons light.

"Why does the prince always get the beautiful ones?" he asked with a smile. She laughed out loud before answering.

"Trust me I was not so glamorous when him and I first started out, not until I reached about twenty three or twenty four did I learn to make myself pleasing to some peoples eyes," she smiled at him before tapping the reigns on her horses neck and riding off towards the castle. Belaraniel reached the castle and Tristan sat out side crying. Belaraniel wondered where Gwaldor was. They had let Gwaldor live there for he had been orphaned.

"Tristan what is wrong honey?" Belaraniel said sliding off of Narduril's bareback. Tristan looked over to his mother.

"I am sorry mother that you and father are fighting. It is all my fault isn't it?" he said between sobs. Belaraniel felt her heart drop.

"No sweetie, daddy and mommy were fighting because we missed each other. You see men and woman sometimes get jealous when there partner is around another person of the opposite sex," Belaraniel said kissing her sons head.

"Oh, I am sorry that dad is upset with you being friends with Mr. Applebrown," Tristan said looking up at his mother.

"It is not your fault son, come let me take you to bed," she said taking his hand and walking him into the house. She walked him to the room and put him to bed like she use to.

"Your not going to leave are you mom?" he asked looking up at her sadly.

"What gives you that idea?" she said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You haven't been happy for awhile, and dad is always gone, all you have is me… and I am not always around to take care of you… I have rarely seen you smile, so I thought you'd go away to a place that would make you smile," he said sadly.

"The only place that makes me smile is with you," she said kissing his forehead. She sighed looking at her son feeling bad, "goodnight son."

"Good night mother," he said as she stood up and walked to the candle by the door to blow it out, "oh and mother."

"hmm?" she said looking to her son trying to hold back tears.

"I love you," he said smiling at her, she smiled at him before blowing him a kiss and then closing the door. Belaraniel walked to her room and laid down, Lómebrilas never came down. Belaraniel cried the night away, Lómebrilas walked passed the room and heard her sobs. He did not know what to say to her. For a week Belaraniel and Lómebrilas didn't talk, they barely looked at each other. Belaraniel spent time with Tinóng and Lómebrilas spent time with Lamia and his old childhood friend Glólindë.

Tristan climbed onto Rascal, Gwaldor climbed up behind him and they rode off towards their favorite part of the forest they lived in with Nellia trailing behind them. They laughed as they rode out into the open. There standing on a tree branch was a girl, she jumped down in front of them. Her pointy ears hidden behind her brown hair, she was a Lorien elf! They rarely saw brown haired elf's besides the queen of Mirkwood there.

"You may not pass," she said with a serious look. They looked at her and laughed, "EXCUSE ME! How dare thou laugh at me," she said putting her hands on her hips. She looked about the same age as Tristan.


	3. A womens heart

**Chapter three: A woman's heart**

For days Belaraniel and her people searched for her son and his friends. Belaraniel spent most of her time crying, how could she let this happen. Tinóng had gotten worried for he hadn't seen Belaraniel in nearly a week. He walked up towards the castle to check up on her. He ringed the bell and a man answered the door.

"Hello may I help you?" the older elf said looking to Tinóng.

"Yes is Belaraniel Greenleaf there?" he asked nervously.

"Yes she is, this way sir," he said showing the man into the house. Belaraniel was planning to look through the town once more before she'd take drastic measures to get her son back.

"Tinóng?" she asked looking at the familiar elf.

"Hello Belaraniel, I was worried about you," he said looking to her sadly.

"My son is missing, I have been searching for him," Belaraniel said watching Lómebrilas walk up behind him.

"Who is this?" Lómebrilas asked behind Tinóng.

"My lord," Tinóng said turning around and bowing to Lómebrilas, "my name is Tinóng."

"So you are the one my wife has been spending her time with," he said anger raging in his eyes.

"I would not call me your wife Lómebrilas Greenleaf, I am only talking to you at the moment because our son is missing," Belaraniel said looking at a map of Mirkwood.

"You may leave," Lómebrilas said dismissing Tinóng. Tinóng bowed to Lómebrilas and then to Belaraniel. She sighed before getting up and walking passed Lómebrilas. Lómebrilas caught her arm, "where are you going?"

"To look for my son, with Tinóng," she said pulling her arm from his grasp. Belaraniel and Tinóng searched the town up and down. Belaraniel saw a familiar elf woman staring at them. Was the she-elf signaling for Belaraniel to come to her? Belaraniel walked to her slowly.

"My lady I am so sorry about your son," she seemed to hide her face in fear of being seen, "my husband, the one you met before… he is a horrible man…"  
"Why do you cry? What is wrong?" Belaraniel asked the crying blonde she-elf.

"Because my husband stole your son and his friends, they had been planning it, he didn't think I'd say anything but he was wrong. It is wrong what he is doing, he is working for the semi-gods who have come down to Middle Earth. They want to kill your son queen of Mirkwood, all I know is that your son is not here so you waste your time looking. They headed south, they will pass Gondor before going by Mount Doom," the girl cried, "you must save him… your son, or with his blood the semi-gods will reek havoc through the lands. At least that tis what I heard."

"Believe me I will find my son, thank you, thank you so much," Belaraniel said looking to Tinóng who looked at her.

"I wish my lady I could go with you, but I cannot leave my store," he said sadly, "perhaps when the time comes that a fight is the answer, I will be there to fight."

"Thank you anyways my friend, this journey I need to take alone," she said kissing his cheek before riding Narduril back to the stables. She ran to her room, grabbed Glamthaus, grabbed some clothes, took off her crown, and then packed some food.

Lómebrilas was in the stables waiting for her, he knew that she was going to leave. Belaraniel paused when she saw Lamia already saddled and ready to go. Belaraniel put the saddle on Narduril and ignored him.

"You are going to go on a ride when our son is missing?" Belaraniel said tightening Narduril's girth

"Do not be naïve Belaraniel, I am not letting you go alone to find our son," he said while Lamia walked beside Narduril.

"My son! You've barely been around to watch him grow Lómebrilas," Belaraniel said climbing onto Narduril.

"I will not lie, I have missed several weeks with my son, but that doesn't mean I don't love him," he said seriously, "you talk to me like a commoner Belaraniel, I am still the king… I make the decisions."

"As you wish my lord you can come… but do not talk to me," she said angrily. The two of them rode out of the stables, Lómebrilas had left Glólindë in charge, she had always been a sister to him. They traveled through the forest towards Mirkwood. Belaraniel was looking for tracks. She had seen the trap and knew that the she-elf she had met wasn't lying. Belaraniel climbed down and so did Lómebrilas they both argued about which way the tracks led to for there were two sets of tracks, "fine then let us split up."

"No way," he said seriously. Belaraniel sighed in irritation, "it is safer in numbers Belaraniel."

"Don't," she said climbing on Narduril.

"Don't what?" he asked looking to her confused as he climbed onto Lamia.

"Say my name like you know me, cause you don't," she said snapping Narduril's reigns before she rode off south. Lómebrilas sighed before making Lamia follow Narduril. For days they fought like cats and dogs about which way to go. Finally they agreed to just go for Gondor. While they were on the road towards Gondor they saw something unusual. A band of orcs trailing through, not organized, but they were obviously doing something important, "I thought you were clearing the lands of orcs?"

"There were more then I suspected," he said looking at her frustrated, "so what is our plan of action?

"Well we can get information out of them, and Glamthaus has been awaiting for some action," Belaraniel said smiling, it was the first time he'd seen her smile in awhile. He smiled at her and nodded, together they raced down towards the orcs. There was fifty, maybe sixty. Belaraniel pulled out her bow and shot them down with her arrows, Lómebrilas followed and did the same. They knocked the number down quite a bit and then pulled out their swords. Together they slashed through the orcs like they use to. The orcs put up a good fight, one nearly stabbed Belaraniel but Lómebrilas got in the way and saved her. The orc grabbed a hold of Lómebrilas and pulled him off of Lamia as Lamia tried to trample the orcs and not her master.

"Lómebrilas!" she yelled out worriedly. He was back up and fighting again, for some reason she felt worried. She was kind of glad she didn't have to take this journey alone, even if it was her so called "husband" with her. The orcs squealed as they were being slaughtered by Belaraniel and Lómebrilas. Belaraniel looked to the last remaining few orcs, "n'tess uuvanimo (hold monster)."

One of the orcs froze and sat there trying to escape, Lómebrilas finished off the rest of the orcs. Belaraniel walked up to it with a smile. It looked at her remembering who she was. He was one of the orcs that had worked with Pirg.

"I remember you," Belaraniel said looking at him, "we go way back don't we? I have a couple of questions and you are going to answer them."

"What makes you think that I will answer your questions she-elf?" the orc asked spitting at her feet. Lómebrilas punched the orc in the face making the orc wince in pain.

"Because if you don't you'll be in a lot of pain and wishing for death, kind of like me back at the temple in that little old town," she said standing in front of him, "what were you and your friends up to?"

"We were just traveling through," the creature began nervously.

"Bragollach en' templa (explosion)," she said blowing up his hand with a single flick of her hand. The orc squealed in pain. Lómebrilas looked at her impressed.

"We were going to a meeting, they are having a meeting… for the semi-gods dark gods, for they've found their way upon Middle Earth," he said swallowing feeling his black blood pouring from his arm.

"Where have they taken my son?" Belaraniel asked, when he didn't answer she tried another spell on him, "naar cam (burning hands)," this made fire come out from her hand and kept coming out in a stream of fire, it burnt his skin all the way up to his shoulder.

"Alright! Alright!" it yelled breathing heavily and shaking in pain, "they took him towards Mount Doom, they have a base at the bottom of it, they will hold the children there until a month from now, when a full moon is out, so that they can perform the ritual, at least that is what I think."

"Thank you, now I am sorry but I can't let you go, so either I kill you or blast your mind so you forget everything," she said with a 'too bad' smile.

"Blast my mind," the creature begged, "but please heal me."

"Hmmm I guess I could," she said looking to Lómebrilas who was obviously enjoying this, "Tanka harwar (heal) Pelekta yassen I' handele (Mind blast)," the creature now forget anything and everything. He didn't know who, what, or where he was. Belaraniel climbed onto Narduril and rode off towards Gondor, Lómebrilas followed her. They pulled up to a spot where they could camp. Belaraniel sat by the creek thinking of her son. Lómebrilas sat thinking. Lamia walked up to him and saw the cut wounds, one on his chest and another on his arm.

'_Are you alright my lord?_' Lamia asked nervously. Lómebrilas looked to Belaraniel who sat by the creek.

"Not really," he sighed. Lamia looked off at Belaraniel and knew what he was talking about.

'_What is wrong my lord?_' she said to him dipping her head.

"Everything… like a clown with her I put on a show, the pain is reliving if no one knows, I am crying inside. Why haven't I said the things I need to say, how could I let her slip away? Now my world is tumbling down, it seems I have lost my son and my wife. The nights are lonely, the nights are so sad, I just keep thinking about the love that we had, I wish I could take away the pain I caused. How blue can I get, you can ask my heart… just like a puzzle, it's been torn apart, I wish she knew that a million years from now I'll still be loving her," Lómebrilas sighed watching her kick the water with her feet.

'_Talk to her Lómebrilas, go to her,_' Lamia said nudging him with her face. Lómebrilas stroked Narduril's muzzle before he got up to go and talk to Belaraniel. Belaraniel turned hastily fearing it was an attacker, she nearly hit him with a fire ball.

"It is just me," Lómebrilas said with his hands in the air.

"Maybe I should have shot the fireball then," Belaraniel said looking away from him, that was when she noticed the cuts that were still bleeding. The wounds had been bleeding for nearly a whole day, "your bleeding."

"I'll be fine Belaraniel, I need to talk to you," he said not noticing the deep gashes in his handsome white attire. Belaraniel looked at him and then ripped a piece from her beautiful yellow and green dress. She ripped from underneath, for the top was a lacey stitching and would have been rough. She had him sit on the ground while she sat on her knees between him and the river so she could use the clear water to clean his wounds.

"We can talk later my lord," she said remembering his words from earlier telling her he was the king and basically all authority.

"Belaraniel you don't…" before he could go on Belaraniel spoke up.

"Do not mistake my kindness as any thing other then I need you alive to help find Tristan," she said looking up at him obviously still angry. Belaraniel reached for the bottom of his shirt lifting it over his head. He winced in pain grabbing his arms, "I am sorry my lord."

"Belaraniel don't call me that," Lómebrilas said realizing why she kept saying that.

"I have nothing else to call you," she said soaking the piece of cloth from under her dress.

"Then why else are you helping me? Obviously I won't die from a scratch," he said smiling at her as she wiped the dry and wet blood off of his chest and arm. It had been awhile since she had seen him like that.

"Because… you saved me back there," she said hesitating… why was she helping him?

"Oh," he said looking at her face as she carefully dabbed at his wound. The moon light and stars seemed to light up the water and the area she was cleaning his wounds carefully.

"One of these wounds are too deep to try and bandage. I'm going to have to… heal it magically," she said looking at him getting nervous of the way he was looking at her, "Tanka harwar (heal)," she said her hand over the wound on his chest. The wound began to heal. Belaraniel rinsed out the piece of her dress she used to clean his wounds with so that it no longer was soaked with blood. She rinsed off his arm letting the water drip down his muscular arm. She finished cleaning out the wound and ripping another piece from her dress and tying it to his arm. Her hand brushed his skin and she swallowed nervously, "I am done…"

"Thank you," he said looking at her almost in a daze or hypnotized state. She nodded wanting to say something as she slowly took her hand from his arms. Lómebrilas' hand found her face and brought her lips to his. Belaraniel didn't fight it. He was so beautiful, how could she fight it? Slowly every memory of them when they were younger flooded back to her. Her hand found his face and her free arm wrapped around his neck. Lómebrilas smiled as they kissed. He loved her so much, he wish he could have told her that every moment he was gone he was thinking of her. Belaraniel's hand found his long blonde hair and she could feel her heart pound, and she could feel the breeze through her dress. Lómebrilas' hands slipped her dress up slightly. Belaraniel swallowed nervously, Belaraniel was softly laid against the ground. Belaraniel's arms wrapped around his neck as he slipped her dress up more. She felt chills through her body as his hand slowly moved up her thigh.

---------

Belaraniel woke up with her head on Lómebrilas' chest, she grabbed for her dress and quickly got dressed. How could she let herself give in like that! When her son was out there scared and nervous, and when she was trying to teach him a lesson. A smile came to her mind though as she thought about it, how much passion and love was put into it.

"What happened last night… was… an accident," Belaraniel said nervously. He looked at her and smiled.

"Ok," he said looking up to her from under his blanket.

"Ok," she said nodding uncomfortably, "it didn't mean anything…"

"Ok," he said looking at her a smile coming to his face, "want to do it again?"

"Ok…" she said nodding then realizing what he said, "wait!"

"Ok what are we waiting for then?" he laughed jokingly. Belaraniel looked at him in frustration.

"I was just desperate," she said giving him a look of complete exasperation. He just smiled at her, "what are you waiting for we need to go."

"What ever you say my lady," he said grabbing his tunic and the rest of his attire and getting dressed while she saddled Narduril. She had forgotten how charming he could be. Belaraniel climbed onto Narduril and he climbed on Lamia. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for his tricks again. He smiled as Lamia slowly trotted deeper into the dark forest. Belaraniel kept trying to push the night before out of her mind. Yeah they were married, but that didn't mean she had to remember who he was. Every time he tried to speak to her she'd ignore him, "Belaraniel…"

"Don't talk to me, that was the arrangement," Belaraniel said while she looked at some tracks on the ground.

"That was before last night," he said climbing off Lamia and walking to her.

"It was an accident, I don't want to talk to you. It will be easier that way when we find our son," she said sadly thinking of Tristan. He sighed before climbing back on Lamia.

-------

Tristan struggled in his restraints. He looked to Nellia and Arabil who were sleeping next to each other. The only one awake was him, and Jessalin. Jessalin actually looked a little scared for a change. Tristan scooted towards her watching the orcs to make sure they didn't spot him moving. It had been nearly three weeks, and they had no clue as to where they were at. The last he remembered was being dragged onto a boat.

"We are going to try and escape. Let me do…" he began before Jessalin interrupted.

"No, you are not good at diversions," she said frantically but quietly.

"Shhh, wake up Nellia, Arabil, and Gwaldo," Tristan said trying to undo his restraints.

"No, let me do it…" she began before he tried to interrupt her. She would not allow anyone to interrupt her, not even her prince, "you wake them, I have a better plan."

"Fine," he said angrily. He turned to the two centaur girls and his red head friend. They woke up nervously looking around not knowing where they were at.

"Hey you! Smelly!" Jessalin said struggling a little. Tristan nudged her and looked at her, he didn't mean that kind of distraction. The orc grunted before walking to her, it looked like he was going to hit little Jessalin. Tristan stood up kneeing the orc in his groin. The orc dropped to his knees. Jessalin turned around feeling for the orc's weapon and finally felt it. Holding it she quickly cut Tristan's binding, he then quickly untied hers. While he untied the others Jessalin sat kicking the orc over and over again angrily, "what now? What now?"

"Not now Jessalin," Tristan said grabbing her hand and leading her away from there. She was the most interesting elf he had ever met, no manners, no morals, no class, not very lady like. The others slowly followed as they looked for their pets that were tied up to a post. They quickly untied them, Gwaldor had to ride with Tristan. They rode off unknowing of where in the world they were going. For hours they traveled through the weird lands, hot, hungry, and thirsty. They looked surprised as they came to a large hill of weird feeling dirt.

"I have heard of this," Jessalin said touching it gently. They all looked at it, "it is sand."

"Sand?" Tristan asked looking to the little girl.

"Yeah, sand… the ocean," she said climbing up the weird dirt called sand. They looked over it to see a large spread body of water. Water. They all ran to it, the centaur girls leaped with joy, and the little creatures carrying their friends swung their heads. When they reached the water they jumped into it cooling off the abnormal heat. When they went to drink it they all made faces.

"This is gross!" Arabil yelled sticking her tongue out.

"It's so salty!" Nellia said shaking her sandy colored hair. They all sighed as they climbed out of the weird body of water. For an hour they tried walking around the sandy beach. They saw a super large pile of rocks and went to explore. If they waded into the water they could reach a large opening in the rocks. They all swam followed by Rascal, and Tugatore. They swam to a rocky platform where they climbed out of the cold and refreshing water. They were so tired, they'd be safe there for a moment… until help came. Then when they were ready they'd circle around trying to find where they were.

Tristan felt something fall onto his forehead, it was raining hard outside. He looked up and saw water leaking onto his face. He opened his mouth to taste it… no salt. NO SALT! He quickly got up and moved a tiny rock that stopped the water flow, fresh water poured down into the cave. He smiled, he was so thirsty! He opened his mouth and let the cool, freezing, refreshing water flow into his mouth and down his throat. He woke the others up and let them all catch water in their hands and drink. It was extremely raining outside, but someone had to go hunt. To bad they had no arrows, no swords, no knives, nothing except that weapon they got from the orc back in the orc camp.

"What are we going to do?" Jessalin said feeling a tear come to her brave eyes.

"Well, I don't know… but I am so hungry," Tristan said hearing his stomach growling.

"I am hungry to," Gwaldor said patting his stomach as it turned.

"Let's hunt for our food!" Arabil said excitedly. They all looked to her and sighed, "no seriously! We may not have arrows and stuff to hunt, but we have the necessities to build the stuff we need!"

"Arabil is right! We have something to carve the arrows, we don't necessary need the metal piece for the tip, but we can make one. We can make spears as well, back in The Land of the Centaur, they use to have us make the stuff, they use to give us treats for helping them!" Nellia said excitedly. Tristan nodded his head in approval.

"Well golly it may just work," Gwaldor said scratching his red hair.

"What is it we wait for!" Jessalin said excitedly. They all then cupped hands and caught water, drank some more, then gave their pets some water. They all climbed out into the cold stormy water. It was a bit hard to swim to the beach, for they could barely touch. Nellia screamed as the water began to take her out into the sea slightly.

"Nellia!" Arabil screamed frantically. She tried to swim to Nellia. Tristan then swam out to Nellia but he started to get swept away too. Arabil bit into his shirt as she got a good grip of the ground for she was tall for her age, Tristan then grabbed Nellia's tail which made her scream again. Jessalin and Gwaldor then helped Arabil pull the other two out of the water. They all sat on the shore breathing heavily dripping wet under the gray sky. Nellia was crying nervously as Arabil tried to comfort her. They then climbed up the sandy hill and back into the weird forest of different plants.

"My friends, I do not think we are on Middle Earth anymore," Tristan said looking at the different trees, and other weird plants.

-------

Belaraniel was getting tired in the heat as Narduril trotted. They found a nice little spring to stop and take a dip in. She waded in it as Lómebrilas sat watching. He filled up his water skin and then watched Belaraniel cool off for a moment. It was like they were younger, back when she despised him… and he was enchanted by her. He barely remembered a time where they argued about anything to do with the people, all he could remember was when they were young.

They were back on the road again and finally they were in Gondor. They sighed in relief as the gates opened up and they were in civilization. Eldarion didn't hesitate a moment to run out and see his baby sister. He watched Lómebrilas and Belaraniel pull in together and smiled. He looked so handsome and like their father in his kingly attire.

"Belaraniel and Lómebrilas Greenleaf the king and queen of Mirkwood, welcome… my most beloved sister… and brother," Eldarion said lifting his sister into the air and twirling her around. Belaraniel hugged him tight happy to see them, "so what do I owe this most pleasurable visit."

"Well we aren't really visiting, my son your nephew Tristan has been kidnapped," Belaraniel said holding her brothers hand between both of hers. Eldarion looked shocked.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, he had always loved his little nephew. For Calicien was not able to have children. So his nephew was like a son to him. Especially since Tristan's own father was never around in his recent age where he needed a man figure in his life.

"Yes, and they have passed Gondor, so I ask that you will come with me on another journey brother, I've sent for Ducla Rafter Cotton Gamgee Took," Belaraniel said making sure to add in Ducla's newest last name.

"Oh her and Pippin's son Faramir I are married now? But of course my dear beloved sister Belaraniel, I will journey with you," he said kissing her on the cheek. But for now, come let us rest, we were just about to have a celebration, I would hate to cancel it, but you must be tired. I'll send someone with a dress to your old room, now go and rest dear Belaraniel and Lómebrilas. I assume you two are sharing a room," Eldarion said looking to the handsome elven king on top of Lamia. Before Belaraniel could say no, Lómebrilas said they were. The two walked up the stairs.

"I just don't feel like they should know that you have been harsh to me yet," Lómebrilas said walking alongside Belaraniel.

"I have not been harsh, but you know what fine… we'll sleep in my room, but you get the floor," she said pushing him aside. Lómebrilas smiled as he followed behind her and shut the door.

-----

Belaraniel woke up to a knock on the door and looked to see Lómebrilas laying beside her. He had got off the floor when she fell asleep. She decided to move his arm from over and push him off the bed waking him up suddenly. He glared at her before standing up and walking to the door. A smiling Calicien sat looking at the king of Mirkwood holding a dress and an outfit for Lómebrilas.

"Eldarion assumed you did not have anything to wear," Calicien smiled before walking in. Belaraniel smiled at her best friend, she missed the way things use to be. Now everyone was settled down except Belaraniel, they were all content with the way things were, they were calm and mellow. Belaraniel still had a fire, a youth, something that wouldn't let her be quiet and mellow, that wouldn't let her become old. Calicien just seemed so much older then Belaraniel remembered, but most of her memories were relived in her dreams. Lómebrilas took the close from Calicien, Belaraniel smiled at her friend a fake smile that was obvious to Calicien. Calicien looked at her friend with a suspicious look before handing her the dress, "I will see you soon my beloved friend. Dress with speed, we have much to catch up on."

"Of course Calicien I will be down in a few," Belaraniel said waiting for the door to close, "I cannot dress with you in here. Could you please leave?"

"Really? You can't get dressed in the same room as your husband? Well you see… I do not feel the same," he said taking his clothes off and putting on his other clothes. She turned around quickly wanting to peak but knew she had to be focused… she hated him, at least she wanted to hate him, "I remember when you use to not mind it."

"Yes back then we were married," she said biting her lip and looking at the dress she was holding in her arms.

"Yes but last I remembered we are still married. Nothing can change the day we said our vows, the day we married… we married twice if you remember," he said buttoning up his shirt.

"Yes well… back then we loved each other," she said looking to the floor nervously.

"Well I still love you, what has changed?" he asked finishing up his attire before placing on his elven boots.

"What's changed is… I don't love you… anymore," she said making him stop a moment before thinking of something to say, something that did not reveal his shattered heart.

"Are you being true?" he asked sitting on the bed, "did you mean it? Or is being united frighten you? Is that it?"

"Of course being united doesn't frighten me, it's being united to you. Lómebrilas Greenleaf I did love you once… but… I… do not love you any longer."

"I am glad we got that out of the way," he said standing up and walking to the door, "farewell. I am sorry that being with me has been so unbearable for you. But know it wasn't for me."

Before she could say anything he was already out of the door. She sat down letting a tear fall but refusing to let anything else show that she still felt something for the man she had given all of her life to. She would not admit that she still had a flicker in her heart for him, she would admit it to no one, not even herself. Lómebrilas walked to Eldarion who was preparing a speech for his leave. Eldarion saw the sadness in his best friends face. Age was slowly starting to appear in Eldarion's face with a wrinkle or two, but Lómebrilas still looked as youthful as ever for he was had more elven blood in him then Eldarion or Belaraniel. Eldarion's mother was elf and his father mortal. Lómebrilas' father was elf and his mother half elf.

"Something bothering you old friend?" Eldarion asked putting his speech down and looking to Lómebrilas.

"Your sister, your sister is what is bothering me. She has been my sanctuary, she has been the thing that I have tried to keep pure and un-tampered with and still… I cannot keep her. If I could I would get rid of the royal courts, the crowds of people, all the hunger and thirsts for peace and freedom… so that I could be with her. I miss being with her, to touch her face… she was…" Lómebrilas could think of nothing more to say.

"You should have held on tighter, she has been royalty all her life… she knew that she would be royalty as she got older. She nothing but duty, and obligation… she never thought it would rule her love life. My sister is a hopeless romantic, she knew… well only you can find out what her hopes and dreams were. You must figure it out, you must work it out my friend. I am only the brother, but I will tell you this… she loves you…" Eldarion began before he was interrupted.

"She would protest that one. She has been doing nothing but telling me of how she has no love for me," Lómebrilas sighed sitting back and sighing.

"Of course, she may be a queen, a mother, a wife… but she is a woman and women have needs. They have a hunger, a thirst… that can only be met in what place… one way. She wants a man. Yes I know what your thinking, 'she has a man,' in body, physically… but she wants one who is there with her, who wants nothing to be with her, who would stop at nothing to be with her. She was that was as a child, and she is still a child at heart. If you look close enough, having a child has given her responsibility, but has not taken away her heart, her soul. Give it time, show her you are a man, but not just any man… her man. I'll be looking out for you two, and when ever I can, I shall help," Eldarion said smiling at his friend. Lómebrilas smiled back, soon the celebration would begin.


	4. The foolish plan

**Chapter 4: The foolish plan**

Everyone began to pile into the castle, all the noblemen, noblewomen, captains, lieutenant, and all the important lead soldiers of Gondor. Lómebrilas sat at with Eldarion greeting everyone as they slowly piled through the door. A smile came to their faces as they saw Jidda and Waredith walked through the doors.

"Just in time for a party," Jidda said smiling as she walked through the large doors, "I knew I should have dressed nicely."

"You look nice dear," Waredith said kissing her cheek making her smile. Calicien smiled as she walked out to greet her old companions. It would take longer for the Rafter Cotton Gamgee Took's to make it from the shire. Belaraniel slowly walked around the corner she remembered walking around when she was younger. Slowly she looked at the people who use to be around when she was a child, though quite a few looked familiar to her. Eldarion smiled at his baby sister as she glided down the steps she once loved to walk down. She looked up at Lómebrilas who was watching her. She looked down trying to not smile or laugh, it had been a long time since she wore the clothes of Gondor, she was use to wearing the elegant light elven silk of Mirkwood. She missed the soft fabric of Gondor, it always smelt like the mountains. Lómebrilas looked up at her, she looked so natural, happy… the way she did when they were kids, the way he loved her.

"Belaraniel," Jidda smiled walking to her, "you look so youthful still."

"Well thank you, as do you Jidda," Belaraniel said trying hard to not look up at Lómebrilas who had a drink in his hand as he talked to some of the captains of Gondor about the new strategies they had come up with. A older man walked up to her and smiled at her.

"May I have a dance?" he asked catching her off guard. She turned around and smiled.

"Olamwen," she smiled at the man who trained her to fight, "of course my old master," she joked before following the old man out onto the floor. Slowly they began to dance around to a traditional Gondor dance. Not many people didn't know the dances of Gondor, and very few every danced their own version.

"May I cut in," Lómebrilas said when the song was over. Olamwen bowed before moving. Belaraniel tried to object but Lómebrilas had already taken her hand in his and then waited for the music to start. Eldarion smiled as he told the orchestra to play something slow, very slow. She looked to him and followed his moves she didn't speak as he twirled her around before getting back in position. They walked foreword bowing to the people in front of them before walking backwards, "tell me your wish. If it is to never speak to me… then tell me that is your wish, and I will grant it."

"Lómebrilas my wish is to be left at ease, before you can hurt me anymore," she said not sure what to say nearly stepping on his foot, "sorry," she added as she moved her foot away from his before placing her arm around his neck. He placed his hand on her waist making her flinch slightly. The music was beautiful, one she hadn't heard before…

"That was not the question," Lómebrilas said looking off out at the other couples twirling sliding, slowly moving… the way they were.

"I do not want to answer your question, not yet," she said swallowing as he slowly let her waist go so she could spread out before coming back and clapping hands as they walked in a circle their hands flat out against the others. They switched hands and did the same thing in the opposite direction.

"I need an answer. Belaraniel… answer me," he said feeling his heart drop as a tear fell down her face.

"Then that is what I wish," she said moving her hand from his and turning to run. He stood their watching her sadly feeling his heart break softly. He couldn't help it he ran after her, his body would not stop yelling at him to do so… for the longer his heart suffered, so did his body.

"Why do you run? Why do you hide? Don't you know I just want to be with you? You're my wife, you're the one I chose. Do you remember when I came to you? And you loved me? And I am waiting for you, and I am here for you. Whatever happened to the love? The love you had for me? Don't you know I practically died so I could be with you forever. I would die for you… you were my place of solitude. Don't you know I am waiting for you. I am waiting for you to hear my words. I am waiting for you to come to me, remembering the times we had… so tell me why do you run and why do you hide? Because I just… I just want to be with you. Belaraniel I want to be with you," he said grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Lómebrilas… please don't. Don't say that, don't change my mind this is hard enough as it," she said crying as he moved her brown hair from her tear soaked face.

"What is hard enough?" he said his hand slowly grasping her face.

"Lying to myself, telling myself I don't love you. That," she swallowed as the tears became her voice. She bit the inside of her lip and placing her hand to a necklace she had around her neck, "I can't love you… I can't do it, I have to stop loving you so please stop trying to get me to change my mind. We aren't right for each other… we just weren't meant to be. Are son is lost, I just have to… Lómebrilas, I can't love you I can't be with you…"

"Says who? You can, you can Belaraniel. We can go back to the way things were," he said frantically feeling her words pierce his heart like iced daggers.

"We can never… go back to the way things were. What's done is done, Lómebrilas… you've lost me awhile ago. I'm sorry, we can't… we just… can't," she said feeling her voice go as she took a deep breath mixed with a cry as she turned and ran as far away as she could. Lómebrilas stood there watching the place she once was. Slowly he turned around and walked towards where Eldarion sat giving his speech about leaving in search of his lost nephew. Eldarion looked to the obviously shot down Lómebrilas and hurried his speech up. Eldarion had become a lot like his father, not wanting to be king at first… but once he was he was a good one. The people loved him, he was good with words, and was always encouraging. Lómebrilas admired Eldarion for that as Legolas admired Aragorn for the same skills. Eldarion climbed down from the stage and let the performers get back on and entertain the people. Lómebrilas watched Eldarion move towards him.

"How did it go my friend? Or does your face and mood give it away?" Eldarion asked looking at Lómebrilas.

"She said we can never be, that she has to stop loving me… she said that I have already lost her… that it was basically hard for her but she was letting me go whether or not I wanted it to happen. But…" Lómebrilas began before getting an idea, "I have an idea…"

"Oh no…" Eldarion began knowing that when they were kids Lómebrilas always had bad ideas at how to get the girl, usually him trying to be a daredevil. He usually got the girl, but usually ended up with something broken.

"Oh yes, I am going to head for Mordor, not alone but without her. I am going to rage war with the semi-gods and I am still debating on taking some men or not," Lómebrilas said, "that way either I get my son back and she'll think I am a hero and owe me, or I'll die and be put out of my misery."

"That is _thee_ dumbest plan I have _ever_ heard," Eldarion said crossing his arms and looking at his friend, "A. you do happen to miraculously win, doubtful, you get your son back but your wife will think you an arrogant foolish man who was looking for death. Or B. the most probable one, you will fight the semi-gods, you put up a good fight, then they crush you… you die leaving your son deserted, your wife alone, disappointing and letting both of them down and you die a painful horrible death."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm and support king of Gondor," Lómebrilas said looking at him angrily.

"I may be the king of Gondor but I talk to you as a friend. I just had to show you how ridiculously insane and suicidal your plan was. Consider it a part of being the good friend I am," Eldarion said placing a hand on Lómebrilas' shoulder.

"Thanks ada (father)," Lómebrilas said sarcastically, "but I am doing it either way. I leave before nightfall, I am going to prepare. Good day King Eldarion."

"Lómebrilas Greenleaf, king of Mirkwood you get back here!" Eldarion yelled catching everyone off guard, "you have duties to your people! To your friends! To your wife and son!" this made Lómebrilas stop a moment he then began to walk again.

"According to my wife I have neither," Lómebrilas then turned and left. Eldarion began to panic. '_Oh no, what am I going to do? Oh no, oh no, oh no… this isn't good,_' Eldarion thought frantically.

------

It took nearly hours for Eldarion to find Belaraniel. She sat in the garden where she spent most of her most memorable memories. Eldarion slowly approached her afraid to disturb her. She was a worried mother, so she was very edgy. He sat next to her as she looked out at the sky, some where out there her son was under that same dark star filled sky. But that night, even the stars lights seemed to fade.

"Belaraniel…" Eldarion began before he was interrupted.

"Did he send you?" Belaraniel said not looking at her older brother.

"No I came on my own on his behalf…"

"I do not want to hear it…" she began softly staring off somewhere else.

"Look he is going to do something incredibly stupid…" Eldarion began to beg his sister.

"Why should I care what he does? I no longer have any…" before she oculd finish it was Eldarion's turn to interrupt her.

"Yes you do have an obligation to him. Not only is he your king, AND your husband… he is the father of your son. He is about to do something that only you can stop. He plans to take a few men and on his own, go to Mordor where the dark semi-gods rest and start war with them. Lómebrilas will surely die… he may be immortal in a way but he is not invincible and he will not listen to me about not going. He wants to impress you Belaraniel," Eldarion said stopping Belaraniel from standing up and walking away.

"Fine Eldarion I will have a talk with him," she said seeing it as a stupid threat, that Lómebrilas would not really go. Slowly she walked out of the garden and into the castle. She went to his old room, the guest room that had become his. She knocked and then opened it, "Lómebrilas…"

"What do you want?" he asked catching her off guard. She stood there angrily and walked in a little more so she could slam the door.

"Well my lord I heard about your idiotic attempt to be a hero," Belaraniel said furiously. He didn't stop stuffing clothes in his back pack. She sighed angrily trying to get his attention, "stop trying to get attention Lómebrilas Greenleaf. Suicide is not the answer to our marriage…"

"Then what is it Belaraniel? What else would you ask of me? You've already crushed me in every possible way… have you found out another way to crush me and come to crush me some more?" he said walking towards her as she stood by the large oak dresser with the Gondorian symbol on it. She thought he was going to hit her, kiss her, hug her… something, "move," he said pushing her aside catching her off guard.

"Lómebrilas… the answer is sanity. What are you asking of me Lómebrilas? Why do you patronize me…" she began before he interupted her.

"I patronize you? That is nearly laughable. I don't have time for this, while you enjoy the feasting and warm comfort of your home… I am going to go and save our son," he said slamming the oak dresser door making her jump slightly.

"Why are you so hardhearted? So insensible? Listen to yourself," she cried out as she tried standing in his way when he went for the door, "Lómebrilas I am asking you not to go."

"Move Belaraniel, you chose this for us. As for being cold, it is hard not to be when your heart has been stabbed with iced daggers. Good bye Belaraniel," he said moving her aside and walking out. He hated walking away from her like this, he hated the feeling he was getting… but the only way to get her to love him again was to scare her… to do something brave, at least that was what he thought. If only he knew that she already did love him, she had slowly started to fall back in love with her own husband. Belaraniel sat there a moment before walking off after him.

"Lómebrilas Greenleaf!" she yelled walking out of the castle where a couple of men and Lamia sat waiting. Eldarion heard Belaraniel's shouts and ran out to see what is going.

"Go back inside Belaraniel," was all Lómebrilas could manage to say as he put his foot in his saddles stirrup.

"Lómebrilas please," she said standing on the last step. She walked towards Lamia but Lómebrilas turned her so that he couldn't see her cry.

"Go inside… Belaraniel I already told you… you were right… we…" he swallowed before looking back hardly, "we are done. So what is the point in staying here. We are better off on our own anyways… Right?"

"No that wasn't…" before she could finish he snapped the reigns and let Lamia carry him away, "No! I need your help… Lómebrilas PLEASE!"

"Sister," Eldarion said walking down and placing a hand on her shoulder, "let him go for now… I am sorry."

"What have I done," Belaraniel said biting both lips together as two tears dropped from her eyes. She crossed her arms to keep her warm before running off to her room.

------

For what seemed like forever in the pouring rain the group of kids sat collecting wood, stones, leafs, and a couple of rabbits that they had found. They all then went back to where the cave was. This place was so awkward, where were they? It didn't matter, what mattered was staying alive for as long as they could. He was the prince of Mirkwood after all, the son of Lómebrilas and Belaraniel… he was strong.

"Tristan stop it, pay attention," Jessalin said tugging on a rock as she tried to crawl her way around the large sea rocks.

"Sorry Jessalin," Tristan said firming his grip on the stuff so she wasn't the only one holding the equipment. The centaur girls stayed back watching to make sure nothing went wrong. Gwaldor also stayed behind so that it was Tristan and Jessalin who was taking the stuff across to the cave. Tristan tried to climb around her as she held the stuff, he slowly crept into the cave and held his hand out for the stuff. Jessalin looked down as she slowly handed him all the stuff. He took it and set it all down. Jessalin gasped as the rock she was holding onto slipped. Tristan reached out grabbing her by the colar as he held onto the wall. The water grazed her foot as she reached up grabbing his arms.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Jessalin yelled as the water rushed violently bellow her, "hurry! HURRY!"

"I'M TRYING!" Tristan yelled feeling her slip, "your slipping!"

"Don't let me go Tristan! Don't drop me!" she screamed frantically looking at the violent ocean raging bellow her. The others all gasped as a wave crashed up against the rock making Tristan fall over his other arm grasped the arm he was originally holding onto. He was now on his belly as she was waist deep in the raging water trying to carry her away so it could swallow the little girl whole, "Tristan!"

"Jessalin hold on! Rascal!" Tristan yelled his gold hair getting soaked as the water crashed up against the rock and suffocating him with the power of the ocean's hit. Rascal didn't know what to do, "Rascal help!"

"What do I do!" Rascal yelled prancing around impatiently his friend and his friends friend were going to be swept away. Gwaldor bit his lip before climbing on Tugatore and letting him leap into the sky. The griffin flapped his wings hastily towards the pair Gwaldor held down his hand as the griffin tried to stay a float, he was use to flying but not for long and not in stormy conditions, he was still young and his wings were still growing. Jessalin sputtered as they pulled her out from the water the griffin felt it's wings giving in and darted into the cave further dragging the girl out of the water and onto the stone floor. She was breathing heavily as she laid flat on the ground with Tristan copying her. His muscles were aching badly, he would need a break after that one for sure. After the griffin rested a bit he flew out and with his large talons grasped the others one by one flying them into the cave where he spent the rest of the day sleeping.

"I'm so sorry Jessalin," Tristan began as he slowly sat up and breathed heavily.

"You better be sorry Tristan of Mirkwood, you almost got me killed out there!" Jessalin said heatedly.

"I am truly sorry but it wasn't all my fault, if you had chosen a better place to place your hand we wouldn't have been in that mess," Tristan said sitting straight up now resting against the wall of the cave.

"Oh that's it Mr. I am going to not pay attention and nearly knock the stuff and the poor helpless amazing girl beside me down. Just because your a prince does not give you the right to blame things you did wrong on others. You are becoming just like your father, using his duties as an excuse to mess up…" she began before he interrupted.

"How dare you! Insult the king insult me like that! I will never be like him you hear me? Never!" he yelled getting in her face shocking all of them.

"Calm down Tristan… she just… almost died, she is entitled to be irrational but you… don't," Gwaldor said looking down as he said it.

"I am not irrational, but she is… I nearly died because of her," Tristan said walking away from Gwaldor to the stuff, he slowly began dragging the stuff in not talking to anyone as he began to carve the wood into spears, and a bow. He then waited for Arabil and Nellia to come and help. They built a fire where they then warmed up and began taking big rocks and sculpting tiny pieces into sharp pieces which took all day and night and a lot of patience. They then sent Tristan and Jessalin out with a spear each and the orc's blade so they could catch a few birds, "I use to hunt birds when I was younger for fun with my father. Now I do it just for sport…"

"Yeah well I hunted birds amongst other things…" she began sighing wanting to punch him for being so insensitive to the fact she almost died.

"Really? Did you go with your dad?" Tristan said smiling as he looked to her, she wasn't smiling… she was only nine but she sure did know how to make people feel bad.

"I went alone… and I had to do it for food," she said not looking at him. He just looked at her realizing not everyone grew up with the same leisure he had, "shh… over there."

"I hear it," Tristan said holding his spear tight, he had never hunted with a spear before… he felt barbaric WOOSH the spear flew past his face into the trees. There was a loud squeak and the sound of a thud on the ground.

When they returned they had a total of seven birds with them. Nellia and Arabil trotted up to the two and took the birds. As if it came natural to them they took the birds dunked them in the ocean and set them above the fire to dry. Then they took the birds, plucked the feathers out and then set the birds to roast and stored a couple of them somewhere else. Then with thin rope they had made from thick deep tree pieces, they had tied them properly so they were strong and sturdy like actual rope, and weaved the feathers into the pieces of wood that Tristan carved for arrows. That night they ate okay it was enough to fill their grumbling stomachs. Morning came and the group got back to weaving, craving, pounding, hunting, cooking, more work, eating, and then sleeping. Then the next morning they repeated that until they had a bow for everyone and twenty arrows a piece. They would have to reuse them, they were low on supplies and there was only so much two ten year olds, a nine year old, and two centaur fillies who were quite knowledgeable could do.

-------

Belaraniel laid in her room as the rain hit the window. Her son had been stolen, her husband she told she didn't love, so he decided to take a suicidal mission. What was she suppose to do? She heard a tapping at the door and Calicien opened the door and shut it gently.

"You haven't left the room at all… Belaraniel, this reminds me of when we were little. Lómebrilas would hurt you, he'd leave, you'd lay in bed and mope hopping the Valar would turn back time and erase what happened… but he didn't… and if that is the case now he still won't… so confide in me, as you once did," Calicien said walking towards the bed Belaraniel laid in. Calicien smiled at the teary eyed Belaraniel as she laid down beside her best friend.

"He is being a thick block headed… something or another," Belaraniel said looking to her friend.

"Isn't he always? He might be a thick block headed something or another… but he is a thick block headed something another for you. Close your eyes… don't think… don't breathe… don't try to control your thought… well breathe, but close your eyes and let your heart speak to you," Calicien said taking her friends hands. Belaraniel hesitated before closing her eyes… it took her a moment but she slowly began to do as Calicien said to do.

"My heart isn't saying anything…" Belaraniel smiled trying to tease her friend.

"Seriously my lady… let it all go, what do you see when you close your eyes?" Calicien said before Belaraniel sighed and tried to obey her friends command, "what do you see…"

"… I… I'm holding onto Lómebrilas when I close my eyes… he's still in my arms and we never said goodbye. It's all I can do to get on with my life," Belaraniel said opening her eyes to look at Calicien, "I do not need to ask my heart what I see for my heart doesn't let me see anything else. It tortures me… it seduces me into daydreams of times that live on in the past, it persuades me to further my hurt… as long as it means he is still close… at least in memory…"

"Oh Belaraniel," Calicien said pulling her friend into a deep hug, "Belaraniel…"

"What am I going to do?" she cried in her golden haired friends arms, "the more he is around the more I love him again. Maybe he is… right… maybe it is best," she said feeling like she couldn't breathe. She began to think about her son and Lómebrilas and how both were gone she then began to hyperventilate, "I've lost it all… I've lost my family…!"

"Belaraniel," Calicien said crying along with her friend, the sound of pain in her friends voice… the sound of torture in her cries, it was all too much for Calicien and she too began to cry, "we'll find your son… we'll get your husband back…"

------

"Another drink," Lómebrilas asked the bartender as he finished up his drink. His comrade sat beside him drinking.

"Look Lómebrilas maybe it is for the best. She obviously isn't worthy of being your wife if she can't handle the pressure…" his friend began before drinking.

"Lómebrilas! Look here at these lovely ladies!" Another one of the men who came with him said with both arms wrapped around a different girl.

"Not right now Belgad," Lómebrilas said sipping at his drink some more as he ignored the loud yells and cheers of the other people drinking at the rowdy bar.

"Look at these lovely ladies. To the pits of a belrog with Belaraniel… she broke your heart, she told you to get out have some fun," the brown haired human known as Belgad said nearly falling over with the two girls under his arms as they laughed. One girl walked out from under his arm towards Lómebrilas. Lómebrilas just stood still looking at her as she walked closely to the king of Mirkwood as she softly touched his arm and smiled.

"Your right, she wants nothing to do with me… then why should I care right?" Lómebrilas said looking to Belgad.

"I don't know if that is wise my king," the friend who was sitting beside him said softly.

"For once Helnar I do not care. I need to rid her from my mind," Lómebrilas said putting his arm around the girl and walking off with her and Belgad to a near by table where they drank and laughed… everyone that is… except Lómebrilas. The beautiful woman smiled at him and looked up the stairs. She stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him along with her. He did not refuse and followed her. He was not surprised when she led him to a room.

Her long black hair cascaded in light curls as she wore nearly sheets as a dress. He stood there in the dark room feeling his jaw clench lightly as her hands found the back clasp of her dress around her neck and let the top half of her dress fall. She then walked to him and went to kiss him. He did not know this girl but she was very beautiful… very seductive with her moves and her soft whispers. The way her body swayed like a snake, the way her hand slithered around his neck as she pulled him close.

He found his lips against hers as her hand softly felt one of his royal braids in his hair. A memory came back to his mind of Belaraniel. He blinked and tried to go on but the more her hands grasped his braid the more he remembered the way she loved to play with the braids in his hair as they would sit in a room. Could he do this? Could he live with himself after? He closed his eyes and he saw Belaraniel in his mind again and something pricked at his eyes. He grabbed the girls arms and threw her off of him. She gasped as he opened the door and pushed the girl out. She quickly covered her bare chest and quickly ran out of their embarrassed for the whole bar had seen for the rooms were right down on the bar floor in the bar itself. Everyone looked at Lómebrilas as he slammed the door and laid on the bed feeling his skin crawl. He placed his hands to his face as he laid in the blue moons light.

"Lómebrilas?" he heard as his friend knocked on the door.

"What?" Lómebrilas asked breathing heavily as he clenched his fist, "come in…"

"Thank you my lord, I just wanted to talk to you about what just happened…" Helnar said shutting the door behind him before lighting a candle so he could see.

"You saw that?" he said rubbing his face as he sat up in the bed with his knees to his chest.

"The whole bar did, you were the envy of that bar my lord. Every man wanted that woman, she is said to be pretty popular with the heads people and royals of this village," Helnar chuckled as his blonde hair reflected the fires golden light.

"She was indeed what I would call a woman, and an attractive woman at that," Lómebrilas sighed still sitting down.


	5. Searching for a prince

**Chapter five: Searching for a prince**

It had been a few days as Belaraniel had been traveling through her own lands. Who knew how far the other group was, it didn't matter, she'd find this. She felt alone, scared, but she wouldn't show it, she'd never show it. She set up camp and ate very little before laying down. The flames of the fire began to die down as cracks in the ground were obviously not the fire's cracks. Belaraniel opened her eyes but didn't say anything, no one was stopping her now, she was a worried mother, and no one gets in the way of a mother trying to find her child… no one gets between a mother and her child.

She waited for the noise again… there it was. She grabbed her knife from under her pillow and tossed it towards the intruders. A familiar halfling jumped as a familiar man caught the knife before it plunged into the halfling's scull. Belaraniel looked at them a moment now that she was on her hands and knees.

"What are you all doing here?" Belaraniel asked looking at them slightly happy yet mostly mad to see that they followed her.

"Well we have come to aid you as you had asked us too before. Just because you have a score to settle with your husband, doesn't mean you can leave us out of this," Ducla said still getting over the fact that the knife Waredith was holding nearly ended up in her.

"She is right missy, you've dragged us into trouble before, so you most surely drag us into more," Jidda said with the same accent her father had. That, the fact she was a little shorter then a human, and the color of her hair was the only way you could tell her and Gimli were father and daughter.

"I didn't ask for your help," Belaraniel said standing up with her hands on her hips.

"You never really did ask for help, but you always dragged us into it anyways. So what is different this time?" Eldarion said walking out from behind a tree with Calicien holding his hand.

"It's my son, _my_ son so it's my responsibility. Death does not belong to you for this," Belaraniel said trying to help them understand.

"Hey may not be my son nor theirs, but he's my nephew. They too watched that little boy grow up, grow in your stomach. As well I watched you grow, so I have a say in it to protect my nephew and _my _only real sister… well sister I love that is. They came not for glory, nor for death… they came for you sister, they came for the princess of Gondor, the queen of Mirkwood… their friend," Eldarion said walking towards her out of the shadows.

"I don't won't you guys to get hurt either," she said trying to hide her feelings. Calicien looked down before walking towards her best friend.

"You know better then that Belaraniel… we are tough, we are still alive right?" Calicien giggled before sitting beside the small fire.

"Yeah exactly," Ducla managed to say before joining the little circle.

"Yeah maybe you guys are right," Belaraniel said looking up at them, just like the good old days, "but Eldarion Calicien… what about Gondor? The king and queen are most likely needed. And Ducla you and Faramir I are going to be missed by your familes. Isn't Faramir I in the run for mayor now that your father has sailed to the havens? And Waredith and Jidda the lord and lordess of the Glittering Caves, you must have some duties that are needed to be complete," Belaraniel began looking at them all as they sat around the fire. Faramir I looked to Ducla before looking to the others as they were incredibly silent.

"Yes we do have other duties, but our most important priority right now is to search for a prince, a certain prince… your son," Waredith said smiling at his long time friend.

"May I be honest with you all then," Belaraniel said looking down.

"Absolutely Belaraniel… you never have to lie to us, even if it hurts our feelings. Truth can be painful at times, but at the same time it can help us better what ever it was you were being told. Lies however let the problem fester and get bigger and worst. So lie only when you outmost must," Calicien said as Eldarion's arm slipped around her shoulders.

"This battle… this place I am going to… can, it's… I," she bit the inside of her lip as she thought about a way to say it, "it's goal is not achievable."

"What is she saying?" Ducla asked looking at Faramir I.

"I think she is saying…" Faramir I began before he was interupted.

"I am saying that the only thing from this battle I will get is maybe my sons life in return for mine. I do not wish you to take such a dreaded path alone. When I am alone it feeds my sorrow, let's me know how alone I am, let's me know that marching into a un-winnable battle is the right thing," Belaraniel said looking to Ducla who looked over to Jidda and Waredith.

"But your not alone," Waredith said sadly looking to Belaraniel, "do you not see us here? Do you not hear our call? We are ready to catch you Belaraniel…"

"You do not understand, you are the ones not hearing me…" she said standing up and walking away from them.

"What has gotten into her? You said she'd be happy to see us, she was not happy and nor is now," Ducla said crossing her arms.

"Patience noble halfling, she is just… morning," Waredith said getting up and walking into the forest after her. He saw the brown haired elf standing by a tree letting the breeze play with her hair, "Belaraniel?"

"What Waredith?" Belaraniel asked looking at him as he walked up behind her.

"Why do you agonize yourself? Why do you underestimate your powers? You were not the _Devine Light_ for anything," Waredith said now standing beside her.

"What? I haven't heard about that in ages… I nearly forgotten," Belaraniel sighed her arms still crossed.

"I haven't…" he began looking down, she looked over to the brown haired man and then looked out into the deep sky.

"L…l… look," she said trying to not let tears reveal her emotions.

"I understand you Belaraniel… I understand what your feeling. We are all trying here. We have been listening," Waredith said grabbing her upper arms so he could look at her and her him.

"You understand nothing Waredith, I am not as… strong… as I once was," Belaraniel said feeling her eyes water as she pulled away so she could hide her eyes.

"I do understand what it is like… to feel so alone, so lost… so forsaken, that you feel alone. Like the world has turned it's back on you. Do you know how hard it is to tame your wild heart… it has not died on you yet," he said standing beside her again, "I know you feel like the wall's are closing in on you, it's hard to find relief and people _can_ be cold. So I understand why your having a hard time trusting yourself in trusting people. When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore… let us be there for you, if you decide to leap we are will to fall with you. If you need to fall apart, to show weakness, then show it cause your not alone… when you feel all alone and a loyal friend is hard to find, you call it a one way street… but those are just monsters in your head. We are here I am here… you don't have to hurt anymore."

"Waredith how can you be so confident… that I can be strong enough, to have you guys around," she cried softly. He knew he was reaching her.

"Because believe it or not Belaraniel Greenleaf, you were once and still, by blood, are a Evanstar. You truly must know that no matter what this world is fast moving. You are one of the strongest of strongest people I know, you of anybody can pull off the impossible," Waredith said with a smile.

"What makes you so confident in me?" Belaraniel said looking down at the crisp grass covered by the darkness of the night.

"Because once I felt that darkness, that loneliness, or had you forgotten? I once was a Melcher, shunned by all, hated and hunted, no one wanted to be around me, but everyone hated me… wanted me dead. Then I was finally being excepted into the clan that made me… if I was to bring you to them or manage to kill you and bring your body to them. You wanted to help me, you did not kill me… _you_ saved me Belaraniel. You gave me Jidda, the love of my life… if it weren't for you, for the powers you rarely use… I would still be eating the flesh of my enemies… I'd still be a beast of darkness," Waredith said putting a hand on her shoulder, "we are not letting you walk into darkness alone. All of us have witnessed darkness in our lives, so let us help you get through it."

"I cannot ask you to give your life up for my son and I," Belaraniel said looking down ready to cry.

"The life you gave to me you mean? Our lives belong to you, for you saved our lives," Waredith said smiling at her, "without you we'd be nothing."

"Do not say that, you do not belong in this battle. I did not give you a new life, just to have it thrown away," she said looking out at the sky, "what has happened is my fault and my fault alone."

"What do you mean? How is any of this your fault?" Waredith said looking to her seriously.

"If I had been paying more attention to what my son was doing… if I hadn't been worrying about Lómebrilas and what he was really doing… I… this wouldn't have happened," Belaraniel cried, "if I had only talked to Lómebrilas… if only…"

"None of this was your fault. Your husband left you at home often more then a wife should have to be… you were under a lot of pressure your son was a strong kid is a strong kid. The little prince loves you, he loves his mother for she stood by him. He was without a father most the time as you were without a husband, what could you have done to replace the things fathers and sons do? He had to kill time on his own, do not mistake that for anything else," Waredith said smiling to her, "come let us go back with the others."

"Very well," she gave in as she followed him back to the camp. The others gave her the space she'd need.

------

Tristan sat waiting for the large bird to appear. He sat for what felt like forever, him and Jessalin had decided they would go on their own. That way it could be sort of a… competition you could say. He then remembered when his mother rode out with him and he smiled. He missed his mother, he even slightly missed his father. Would he ever see them again?

"Pay attention Tristan Greenleaf," Jessalin said climbing up the tree next to him.

"What do you mean? And what exactly are you doing on my turf Jess?" Tristan said a little annoyed. They had been there for almost a week and a half.

"For one you missed the large bird walk right out in the open… and two I noticed you not concentrating… and there is no catch where I went. I think those rat faced orc's have been stealing the catch around my area," Jessalin said looking to him in frustration.

"I just was thinking about my family… well my mother, and my father a little," he said looking down, "and that is a poor excuse Jessalin," he laughed looking at the little half human half elf sitting beside him. Her hair was tied back with a piece of cloth, Tristan's hair was still a little short like Gwaldo's. Men and elf's hair didn't start growing until they were in their teens or a little older depending on their class. Tristan couldn't wait to get the royal braids in his hair, you had to be a prince to get a certain amount of braids, you had to be a king to get more.

"You miss them don't you?" Jessalin said watching out for the bird.

"Yeah I do but I am going to see them again," Tristan said smiling as he thought about.

"We aren't getting out of this place Tristan," Jessalin said looking to her friend, "we have to accept this."

"Yes we will!" Tristan yelled scaring the large bird out of the tree, Jessalin let the arrow fly into the bird making it squeal and fall, "I will see them again."

"What makes you think so?" she said before jumping out of the tree.

"Because… my parents are out looking for me right now," Tristan said looking down at her seriously.

"Tristan don't fool yourself like that. Your parents hate each other," Jessalin said grabbing the large bird and dragging it towards the tree, "now help me with this."

"They love each other," Tristan said looking at her as he jumped down, "they just weren't spending time together. They will come Jessalin, let that be the end."

"Sure just help me carry this thing I am starving," Jessalin said looking up at him. He sighed before grabbing one leg. Jessalin pulled out the arrow and cleaned it off with her dress.

"Weak girl, can't even carry the bird on her own," Tristan said gloomily. Jessalin punched him in the arm, "ow what was that for?"

"Because, your highness, you don't know when to hold that, _royal_, tongue of yours," Jessalin said rolling her eyes and pulling on the leg.

"Move Jess," Tristan sighed grabbing the bird and lifting it onto it's shoulders. He kept trying to pull it up but found himself falling to the ground. Jessalin fell to the floor with laughter as the princes cheeks turned red, "this thing is impossible to pick up."

"Yeah I am sure it is," Jessalin said as she stood up and helped pick it up so they could carry it out into the open. The others were waiting as they walked through the water together carrying the big bird.

------

Lómebrilas slowed Lamia down to a trot as he entered the castle where Eldarion lived. He looked around but no one. He saw the head soldier their and asked him where the others were. The soldier had told him 'The king of Gondor, the queen of Gondor, the lord and lordess of the Glittering caves, and the mayor of Michael Delving and his wife Ducla left to find the queen of Mirkwood. She had decided to beat the king of Mirkwood, you my lord, to finding your son.' Lómebrilas then ran to Lamia and told her to tell him where Narduril was.

_Narduril my lord, is with the queen. They are nearing mount doom, _Lamia said as he climbed on top of her. For two days he rode without his men as fast as he could he was nearing the spot he had left.

"How close is she? Can you see Narduril? Tell me the surroundings," Lómebrilas ordered.

_I see mountains, large rocks, I see a black gate leagues away, _Lamia said hastily.

"Where is she going? Is she heading for mount doom or Mordor?" Lómebrilas said still riding feeling hunger, thirst, and tiredness get to him. He stopped and took a quick nap, ate a quick meal and drank while he rode. He let Lamia eat and drink as well rest if she needed to while he was eating and napping then they were off again.

------

"Look there," Eldarion pointed out.

"It looks scary," Ducla said looking at the eerie black gate.

"That is Mordor," Belaraniel said swallowing, "that place haunts my dreams."

"Father told me of the battle at the black gate, that place is supposedly abandoned," Eldarion said looking at his sister.

"Abandoned you say? Then why is the door opened? And why do I… see… people coming out?" Waredith said squinting so he could see better.

"They don't look exactly like nice people. But where is it we are going? Mordor or mount doom?" Calicien asked looking at the people marching out.

"What are you doing here?" a voice came from behind them. Belaraniel looked behind her and saw a group of men.

"Sight seeing," Ducla said giving a nervous laugh, "we've seen all of Middle Earth now, come on friends let us leave."

"I do not think so," the man said in a muffled voice before grabbing at her shirt.

"Let her go," Faramir I yelled before stabbing the man in the knee cap.

"OWW!" he yelled tossing Ducla over onto Narduril knocking Belaraniel off. Belaraniel fell down the rocks followed by Ducla. The others just peered over and began fighting off the others. The two girls looked up at the men who marched out of Mordor, they looked human… what were humans doing in that forbidden city of evil? "Oh hello, we took a wrong… turn…"

"Get them!" the leader yelled pointing to them.

"They don't seem very friendly," Ducla said standing behind Belaraniel.

"No friendlier then our friends up there, the ones trying to kill our actual friends that is," Belaraniel said pushing Ducla back.

"When did they become our friends? Now is not the time for sarcasm!" Ducla yelled looking at the five men walking towards them swords ready to strike.

"Run then!" Belaraniel yelled holding out her hand ready to use magic, "Koron en' naur! (Fire ball!)"

"Belaraniel!" Ducla yelled waiting for her, "you can't fight them on your own!"

"I can try!" Belaraniel yelled watching one of the men go up in flames, "Ram en' ondo! (Wall of stone!)"

"No!" the men on that side yelled as they pounded on the fifty foot wide wall of stone. That nearly drained Belaraniel, she wasn't as strong as she was when she used magic often. Using magic and big spells like that drained you fast. She ran up the hill with Ducla, she was caught off guard when the end of someone's hilt hit her in the face… then everything went black.

-----

Eldarion woke up laying on the ground beside his friends. Slowly he got up and looked at the large stone wall slowly dissolving showing the black gate closed. He placed a hand to his head before looking around at the others again. Slowly he sat back down with his hand still on his pulsing head.

"Calicien?" he asked rocking her awake slowly. What had happened? They were fighting, they were winning… then all of a sudden this breath… horrible breath surrounded them… knocked them unconscious. Calicien slowly got up with her hand on her back.

"Eldarion?" she asked looking at him before looking around, "what happened?"

"I do not know?" Eldarion said slowly nudging everyone else awake. Ducla sat there she looked awake but terrified, "Ducla?" _Nothing_, "Ducla it is Eldarion… are you alright?"

"Ducla it is us it is ok… are you alright what happened?" Calicien asked after checking to make sure everyone else was alive. Ducla looked at Calicien making Calicien jump.

------

_Something doesn't feel right at all,_ Lamia said to Lómebrilas as they got closer and closer to where she saw her image.

"What doesn't feel right?" Lómebrilas asked curiously.

_I don't know, I cannot explain… I can feel Narduril… but I cannot feel his rider,_ Lamia said concentrating hard, _we come upon Narduril._

"I see them," Lómebrilas said swooping through the rocky cliffs as the horse jumped and climbed. The others looked to see who was coming upon them. Calicien was still looking at Ducla worriedly. Lómebrilas looked suspiciously at them, "what are you all doing?"

"Lómebrilas? Where were you?" Eldarion asked curiously, "where is your men?"

"I do not know… why?" Lómebrilas asked climbing off of Lamia worriedly.

"Because we kind of lost Belaraniel… I believe we fell into a trap," Eldarion said looking at Ducla.

"What ever do you mean Eldarion?" Lómebrilas asked curiously.

"What I mean is… well we just got Ducla to talk a moment ago but she was frozen in terror. Tell him Ducla, tell him what you saw… it's alright."

"Well…" Ducla said shakily as she licked her lips nervously. Faramir I put his arm around her to comfort her, "well this guy threw me and I hit… Belaraniel… then we tumbled and fell and then men tried to kill us. She shot one with a fire ball, then put up a defense so we could escape. When we reached the top a man hit her in the face with the hilt of his sword, then his mount caught her with large scaly red claws… it was… a dragon of some sort!"

"It's ok, it's ok," Faramir I said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her. Lómebrilas looked at the ground before punching it.

"Are you telling me… she was captured?" Lómebrilas said feeling rage run through his body.

"I am so sorry, I couldn't do anything… it was terrifying and I thought they were all dead… and alone," Ducla cried into Faramir I's arms.

"I think we've questioned her enough," Faramir I said shielding her from the others, "do not worry we are alright my most beloved."

"What's the plan?" Lómebrilas said looking at his slightly bloody fist.

------

Belaraniel rolled over in pain. She moaned feeling her head pulsed. Why was she so naïve why did she always have to prove something? She always ended up in trouble in the end. She heard a chinking noise and looked at her restraints. She slowly got onto her hands and knees. She sat waiting for her vision to full come back before looking at the large chains on her. She heard some boots clinking on the ground walking into the fire lit room.

"Where am I?" she asked trying to see the man face, finally her vision was coming back.

"You are in the tower of Mordor," the man reassured her, "now why do you keep trying to interfere with my masters plans? Why did you put yourself in this position?"

"What are you talking about? I am just looking for my son," she said noticing the chains around her wrists and ankles.

"Exactly my dear queen, your son… do you not know we need his blood? Do you not understand you cannot defeat the master. It is no use to oppose him, to oppose him would be nothing but a painful death. The semi-gods are positioned around Middle Earth, you will never save your son," the man chuckled softly as he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head back so their eyes could meet. He then let go and walked a ways slightly.

"Koron en' naur! (Fire ball!)" she yelled hearing the man laugh, she felt flames envelope her and she realized what ever magic she tried to use went into the chains, went into her… so the flame she created was now burning her until she called it off.

"You insolent girl, it is time for you to meet the semi-god of fire," the man said walking to her and grabbing the chain so he could drag her. She struggled but their was something magic about her restraints. Before she knew it the man threw her to ground and left the room. She looked up and saw a dragon look creature. Slowly she felt her bones shake, and her skin crawl. Dragons were a symbol of fierceness, violence, cruelty, and pain. She did say he was the semi-god of fire.

"Welcome elf, welcome to my home," the thing said still crouched down like a lizard on all fours as he smiled a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to not show her fear, but her voice gave away with a few cracks of nervousness.

"I am Malcus, the fire god," he said with a smile that scared.

"You mean, semi-god," she said looking at him trying to hide her fear. He roared making her hands fly to her ears.

"I am… I will be a full god with the blood of your son," he said transforming into his human form. His long red hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes were deep red. He was obviously not a very nice semi-god.

"Leave my son out of this, where is he?" she said as fiercely as he was fierce.

"Well, my lady, I was hoping you could tell me that. My friends happened to take him the wrong way… and lost track of him. If you find him and bring him to me… I shall let you live when I destroy this world," he said looking at her seriously.

"Never," she said looking at him with anger, "how dare you… even think I would do such a thing. I would rather die…"

"Then I will grant you that… Gicaom! Take our guest here to her room, let her think about my offer a little awhile. Then let her get back to me, if she does not have the right response… dispose of her in which ever way you choose… and be creative," he said before walking to his thrown and sitting besides the pits of lava that ran beside him. She heard his laughter echoing in her ears… he meant business. Her son was alive though, he was out there somewhere… "you are lucky the lord does not make such nice offers like that. I have heard of where he is if you change your mind."

"Have you," she said thinking up something, "I guess I don't really want to die. But I want to know what I am up against before I decide to cooperate."

"Well I heard that they took a wrong turn and the semi-god of water's men had taken him and his friends to the land surrounded by water. I do not know exactly where that is though… it is between the havens I heard, and Middle Earth. So you can see it is an easy task…" he began before she interrupted.

"If it is so easy… then why does the semi-… I mean lord, go himself?" she said not looking at him as she let him lead her to her "room".

"Well did you not hear me elf? She is the semi-god of water, he is of fire… if it were one of the other four semi-gods then it would have been a different story. The semi-god of time, wind, good, and dark. She is a little of a match for this mighty god…" he began before reaching the door, "it might seem a little difficult but trust me it will be an easy task."

"Yes I have much to think," she said before he pushed her into the room and shut the door, "come on Belaraniel… think, think of something you can do to get out of here…" she said to herself. Then a memory came to her mind, "that is it… I can try to unlock it with the unlock spell. Panta tangwa (unlock)," she said but nothing happened. She sighed in frustration. _All the spells go into the restraints and effect me_ she thought inside her mind as she thought of the spells she could use. _I HAVE IT! Please Valar let this work… _she thought as she got ready.


	6. How do you get that lonley?

**Chapter 6: How do you get that lonely?**

"Are you alright my friend?" Eldarion asked Lómebrilas quietdly so no one would say anything. No one could think of a way in there, they were in over their heads.

"Amin dele ten' he (I am worried about her)," Lómebrilas said biting his lip as he looked at the falling sun, "Amin mella he (I love her)… I wish I had told her that."

"I am sure she knows my friend," Eldarion said looking at his sad friend, "it has been awhile since I heard anyone speak elvish."

"Belaraniel and I use to speak it all the time to each other… back when we first were married," Lómebrilas said looking out at the crimson sky.

"She loved you a lot," Eldarion said looking at his friend.

"Loved," Lómebrilas said sadly not wanting to show his emotions.

"She left for you Lómebrilas Greenleaf, she didn't want you to go. She never left, never ate until she decided to come and save you," Eldarion said not sure if that really was the reason Belaraniel came in the end.

"Amin uuma malia she shouldn't have left (I don't care)," Lómebrilas said standing up, "Iire lye auta? (When do we leave?)"

"What do you mean?" Eldarion asked looking at Lómebrilas, "do you mean leave to get her?"

"Of course what did you think I meant?" Lómebrilas said hastily.

"Nothing," Eldarion said with a 'oops' look, "I do not know… I do not know what to do."

"Amin caela noa (I have an idea)," Lómebrilas said looking at the gate, "we call them out."

"Are you mad my friend? Are you already welcoming death? If so do not count me in that madness. Let us sneak in we were always good at that stuff, let us sneak in there and find my sister," Eldarion said looking at Lómebrilas.

"Yes, let us try that… how did Sam sneak in there?" Lómebrilas asked looking around, "let us ask Ducla."

-------

"My father told me of a passage way, a horrid spider lives there he says. Mr. Frodo was stung by it and my father thought him dead… then he wounded the spider that is why she hasn't had too many babies recently in this time… that is why your kingdom is not full of spiders anymore Lómebrilas. But it is that way, the orcs use to use it but I assume it is forgotten. My father and the fellowship called it 'Shelob's Lair," Ducla told them making them all look around in surprise.

"We must find it you and I Eldarion, the others must stay and wait incase we need them, or some how Belaraniel gets out," Lómebrilas said looking to them, "if you guys run into trouble, smell trouble, or have found something useful tell Lamia and she will tell me."

"Ok," Calicien said seriously as she looked at the others.

"I want to come along Lómebrilas, it is safer in threes," Waredith said seriously.

"But Waredith we need someone to stay and protect the women," Eldarion said swinging his bow over his shoulders.

"I think we can more then handle ourselves," Jidda said holding her ax beside her.

"It will be alright we will not be helpless, there is more danger crawling in there then out here, I promise you if anything should arise we shall depart to a safer location. Besides one can be a messenger for if you run into trouble, so the other can stay and help," Calicien said kissing Eldarion.

"She is right Lómebrilas but it is your call," Eldarion said holding his wife close to him as his hands ran through her golden blonde hair.

"Very well," Lómebrilas said finishing up what he was doing. Then they both climbed onto a horse and had Ducla show them to where the cave entrance would be so she could take the horses back to camp. Ducla was happy she could help. Finally they found the cave, it was pitch black in there as the sun had gone down. They all lit a torch so they could see their way through there. It took them awhile and a few shot nerves to get through that place as they watched for a giant spider. No spider came out to bother them, though there was a lot sticky webbing. Lómebrilas was use to this stuff, he used to hunt them as a child in the forests of Mirkwood, spiders very rarely were found in the woods of Mirkwood nowadays. Finally they were in the castle of Mordor. They heard some talking in a near by room.

"Has our… guest, given us an answer?" the voice seemed to growl.

------

"Ama poldora (strength)," she said pointing at nothing, her spell went straight into her she then repeated it giving herself more and more strength it began to hurt. She grabbed the chain and ripped it from her wrist making her wrist bleed from irritation, she did the same to each one. They were flimsy chains, their real power was to send her spells back into her if she tried to attack any of them. Slowly she walked to the door and said, "Panta tangwa (unlock)," she said unlocking the door and creeping out. Where was she? Which way should she go? She had to just choose away so she was going to choose left, until she saw the man who brought her there so she went right. The man hollered in anger as he ran out of there and back the way he came, slowly she tip toed out of there and down towards a staircase going down. Nope can't go that way a group of men were coming up so she turned and ran towards the direction the _one_ man went. She turned the corner and watched with her elven sight and listened with her elven hearing. She hurriedly went for an escape until she saw the man from earlier walk outside and across a bridge and enter a room. There she saw a familiar sight out the window… Waredith? Her brother… Lómebrilas? She felt a pair of hands grab her and throw her into a wall. She elbowed the man and turned around, it was just a man so she punched him in the face. The last thing she knew she was being hit.

"You better pray to your god girl, because when I am finished with you… you will wish you were never born," a large weird looking man said. She scratched her forehead as she looked for an escape.

"Look I am tired, hungry, and… tired… please don't make me waste my time in hurting you," she said before punching him in the stomach. He just stood there laugh so she kicked him in the foot and hurt her toe, "well aren't you just tough… what… hey… back away…"

"I am going to make jelly out of you," the man said walking towards her, she quickly punched him in the nose making his yell with a huge hand he knocked her into the wall. When she went to do a spell he somehow countered it. This was a no win situation… for her at least.

"That is no way to talk to a queen," she said backing up looking for an escape.

"I will crush you!" he yelled running at her, she squealed and ran down the hall seeing the window.

"Quella tuulo' elea (invisibilty)," she said making herself invisible. He could see her aura as he squinted his eyes… he smiled and grabbed her throwing her out the window. She screamed as she flew out that window and down into another window. She was hanging out of it as she held on looking down at how high up she was.

-----

Lómebrilas heard the noise and walked over to the corner to look and see someone hanging from the window. He signaled to Eldarion and Waredith. They slowly approached far enough they could see it was a brown haired girl and she was slipping. Eldarion and Lómebrilas were over in an instant and pulled her up. She was bleeding.

"Oh my Valar, your hurt!" Eldarion said hastily. Hugging his sister. Lómebrilas looked down and saw the blood on her as well the blood on the broken window seal where jagged edges were as sharp as knives.

"Oh it is nothing… I am fine," she said shaking the glass out of her hair.

"But your bleeding," Eldarion said looking at the wounds. She slowly looked down and then closed your eyes.

"Your right… I'm not alright," she said passing out Eldarion caught his sister.

"Great, she has always been a little weak when it comes to blood," Eldarion handing her to Lómebrilas so he could pick her up, "what are we going to do now?"

"Well we have to get her out of here for one, and some healing might be good," Lómebrilas said going back the way they came. They heard the door behind them burst open and a man walk out looking unhappy.

"You!" he yelled pointing at the hostage they had 'stolen' it seemed, "give me the girl or die!"

"Bye," Lómebrilas said trying to run but men had come up the stairs they were going to down.

"It is alright, we can fight them," Eldarion said pulling his bow out and shutting them with arrows, Waredith began to throw some knives and then pulled out his sword and charged at them. Eldarion began to fight with the one guy who was almost too good for Eldarion. When Waredith finished off the group he went to help Eldarion, the man gave up and ran… he could not fight two of them, he valued his life and limbs too much to do so. He went to warn the others, so the three of them had to hurry and get her out of there. Finally they were in the cave, they were a little safer now. They only had one torch left. For awhile they were lost, but they found the right path… but something was lurking… waiting.

"Do you feel that?" Eldarion asked standing in front with the torch in his hand.

"Yes I do… I feel eyes," Lómebrilas said holding the girl in his arms. She slowly began to open her eyes as she moved around and looked at him.

"Lómebrilas?" she asked blinking feeling something cold on her hand as the blood ran down it.

"Yes, it is I," he said looking down at her. That was when he felt something knocking him down to the ground and things got darker. Belaraniel moaned as she hit the ground and rolled. Hastily they all got up and saw the giant spider, the thing was fast it tried to attack Lómebrilas but he moved. Just as fast as it came it was gone and watching again.

"We have got to get out of here, and with speed," Waredith said holding his sword up incase of another attack. Belaraniel held the wall feeling the white sticky stuff as she looked at the others and held her stomach.

"Oh I don't feel good," she said as Waredith walked to her and put his arm under her and her arm around his neck so that he could help her balance. They all began to move along faster as she was trying to get out as well, she was so tired, thirsty, hungry, and in a little pain. But she was too numb to really feel the pain. They made their way to the entrance of cave. But something jumped in front blocking it. Waredith stood in front of Belaraniel, what was that? Something _else_ was behind them making them look back. More spiders.

"I hate spiders," Lómebrilas said holding out his bow and shooting the large spider making squeal. Belaraniel walked foreword looking at the large spider.

"nai uuvanimo turamin (Charm creature)," she said the spell looking directly at Shelob with her hand out never breaking eye contact. That was the most important part of charming a monster this large… once you broke eye contact you'd have to redo the spell, "go," she said to them not blinking as she swayed having the creature sway with her.

"I am not leaving you here, I am not leaving you alone again," Lómebrilas said nearly making her look at him until she realized she couldn't look away.

"You have to go, our son is on an island that the semi-god of water has made for herself. It is between Middle Earth… and the havens. Find our son, do not let what happens to me be in vain. Now go I beg of you," she said still looking into the creatures eyes as Waredith and Eldarion finished off the little spiders coming at them. Lómebrilas took a step as he watched her, "go!"

"Okay," he said slowly walking past the creature the others followed but watched her the whole time as she softly sang words to the large spider. When they were out they looked at each other, "I can't leave her there she is weak…"

"Lómebrilas she wants you to find your son, no use in both his parents being killed.

"I don't care," he said turning around and running back only to be flown back by a large explosion that knocked the rocks down into the entrance. They all looked at it in surprise as they watched Lómebrilas laying on the ground. They helped Lómebrilas up and slowly walked to the entrance of the cave. He felt the rocks and saw a tiny gap at the top. He climbed up and began tossing the rocks aside in anger as he felt angry and scared tears fall down his dirt covered face.

"Lómebrilas…" Eldarion began slowly, "Lómebrilas…"

"What!" he snapped looking down at Eldarion.

"I hate to say this but… it's over," he said looking at the pile, "she gave her life for you and her son."

"No she didn't she is still alive," he said throwing the rocks aside so their was a large hole. Slowly he crawled through the hole.

"Belaraniel?" he asked as he walked into the darkness.

"Lómebrilas?" a weak voice came from down bellow making him quickly slide down.

"Belaraniel, oh Valar… oh thank your Valar… your alive," he nearly cried feeling around for her. He finally found her, "what happened?"

"I lost contact so I caused a diversion to scare the spider away… it worked, but then I was trapped," she said as his arms went around her so he could lift her up, her arms slowly wrapped around his neck as he tried to climb his way to the hole in the top of the cave in. He sat her down so he could climb through the hole then pulled her through it. She slowly pulled herself out so he could help her. The guys sat looking in shock that she managed to live through the explosion. She looked up at Lómebrilas, he came back for her… twice. What should she do? Should she give herself to him once more? Or should she just go back to the way things were… when it was easier.

"You're going to be okay now," Lómebrilas said smiling down at her with a face covered in dirt.

"I know," she said swallowing before falling asleep in his arms. The small group began to walk back to camp.

_Narduril we need you,_ she thought before she went blank. Narduril, Lamia, and Calicien were on their way with two other horses. Together they all rode back to camp and got the others. After that they rode for Gondor, looking for help along the way.

After a days of riding they finally came upon a small village and stopped. They knocked on every door until they found some kind of healer. They were led to a tiny hut that had obviously seen hard times. It had been burnt, chopped at, and all other kinds of horrible things that happens to tiny villages such as that one.

"What happened?" asked an old woman as she showed them where to lay Belaraniel.

"Does it matter madam? All I know is she needs help," Lómebrilas said hastily.

"I suppose it is of no importance, will you please leave the room for a moment," the old woman said walking to a cabinet and pulling out a white wooden box full of things.

"What? Why?" Lómebrilas asked as Eldarion grabbed his friends arm and pulled him out of the room. For what seemed like a decade Lómebrilas paced back and forth as this woman worked miracles as the town had said.

"All she needs is a little rest now. No worries her wounds were not fatal, or critical, they looked worst then they were… mostly scrapes, scratches, and bruises. Though there was one cut that was pretty deep but it is fine it is bandaged and cleaned. Most of her passing out and unconscious was not from the wounds, mostly of what us medical workers call these days… fatigued, over whelmed, no rest sleep… and over working herself. The cure for her is rest, food and drink. Now get some sleep my guests, you seem weary and worn out. For those who wish to bathe…" she said looking to Lómebrilas who was still covered in dust from the explosion and the cave, "there is a basin full of hot water in there, that room… yes right there."

"Thank you," Lómebrilas said bowing his head slightly, "did anyone else want to take one…"

"I think you need one the most," Jidda said giggling looking down to Ducla, "we will await our turn king Lómebrilas."

"I thought you looked familiar my lord. The king of Mirkwood or perhaps Lorien?" the old woman asked preparing clothes for them to sleep in as well blankets to sleep on the floor with, "do not worry… I will have people to rid the dirty water and then fill it with fresh water. Enjoy your stay, because I must speak with you kings in the morning. Rest up."

"Thank you," Calicien said bowing innocently. The old woman patted Calicien's cheek softly as she smiled at her.

"You I can tell are a close friend with the young lady in there. Well when she awakes would you help her with a bath? She will be sore, bodies are fragile… her wounds may have not been fatal but she will be very sore when she awakes," the old woman said to Calicien before leaving to gather the head master and some help.

"She is a nice old woman," Calicien smiled before gather the clothes set out for her and folding it for after she took a bath. Lómebrilas grabbed the clothes set out for him and a large cloth to dry off when he was done. Slowly he made it into the room and removed his clothes before climbing into the large stone tub full of hot water. It felt good against his aching muscles. He let himself slowly slide down so the water washed all over him to his neck.

------

"Tristan it's cold," Jessalin said holding herself as she shook, "how much longer until the blanket's are finished?"

"Well I do not know Jess, but calm down… you've asked me that nearly the whole day non stop. Here…" he sighed before taking off his over jacket with the royal symobl on it, "take it and stop telling me your cold."

"Thank you Tristan," she said smiling as she took the coat from him and put it on. It was cozy and still warm from Tristan's body heat.

"Now I'm cold," Tristan said silently enough for himself to hear before he went to go help the centaur girls make blankets from the skin of their kill.

"Welcome prince Tristan," Arabil giggled as she tightened a strand of their man made string they had made.

"How much longer until the blankets are ready?" Tristan asked wrapping his arms around himself.

"Here two are done, they are not as large as could have been… but we are running out of fur and supplies and there are five of us…" Nellia began before Tristan interrupted her.

"I get your point ladies," he said taking three of the blankets for him, Gwaldo, and Jessalin. He threw them each a blanket and laid down on leaves by their tiny fire, "mother… where are you?"

-----

"Tristan!" Belaraniel yelled shooting straight up as she panted for air. She was shaking as Calicien ran in.

"Belaraniel… it is alright," Calicien reassured her friend as she took her hand.

"It's not alright, my son is calling for me… I can hear him," Belaraniel cried looking down.

"Oh Belaraniel he knows your trying, here you need a bath," Calicien said helping Belaraniel out of the bath. Calicien led her to the bath basin that the others had already taken a bath in. It was empty but pots of hot and cold water laid around or over a fire. Calicien pour the hot water in then the cold water until it was full and at a good temperature. Calicien helped get Belaraniel dress off and saw the bandage around her chest where her collarbone was. Calicien felt tears fill her eyes, she never thought they would be here doing this… she never thought anything would harm them again, "would you like me to stay and help?"

"No thank you Calicien… I need to be alone for a while," Belaraniel said stepping into the tub.

"Well here is a sponge," Calicien said smiling a fake smile at Belaraniel before leaving. Belaraniel sat soaking in the water for a moment before using the sponge to get the dirt off her face, arms, and anywhere she needed to. She let her water softly flow under the water when she sat back up from holding her breath under water she saw Lómebrilas passing the window and quickly tried to cover herself… but he wasn't looking in there. _Where is he going?_ she asked herself before grabbing the large cloth used for drying and dried off. She then put on the plain cotton dress laid out for her. It wasn't anything special, just a plain black and brown dress. Her hair soaked the back of her dress as the water dripped from her hair down her back. She snuck out barefooted into the night walking through the trees outside the window of the room with the tub.

"What am I going to do?" she heard a familiar voice ask pacing between trees under the pale moonlight. She slowly slipped through the trees watching Lómebrilas pace and argue with himself. She smiled slightly as she leaned against a tree and watched him. She went to turn and leave but she stepped on a twig and hurt her foot. She immediately brought her foot to her hand where she hopped with a painful look on her face. That was when she noticed she got Lómebrilas' attention, "Belaraniel?"

"Oh, yeah, it is I," she said turning around embarrassedly.

"What are you doing? You should be resting," he said crossing his arms and looking at her.

"I should be, but I'm not… you see I…" she didn't know what to say, "I was bathing… and…"

"Are you alright? Why are you nervous?" he asked walking towards her making her back up slightly.

"Me? Nervous? No of course not… I just remembered that… I have to go," she said not sure what to see, she wasn't ready yet to talk to her husband.

"Then why did you come?" he asked stopping so she wouldn't walk away any more.

"I just wanted to know why you were… leaving?" she said hastily not wanting to seem suspicious.

"That is foolish, you know I'd not leave…" he began before she interrupted.

"That is not true," she said pointing at him.

"It isn't?" he asked leaning against a tree.

"No it isn't true nor should you deny it. You left after I asked you not to leave," she said standing under the pale moons light with the water dripping from her water drenched hair and gliding down her face and neck.

"You did not ask me to leave, you told me not to leave. All you had to say was 'Lómebrilas, my love, I do not wish for you to leave nor will I let you… because I love you,'" he said the last part in a girly voice that nearly made her laugh.

"Well I did not feel as such, I wanted to say 'You are a thick headed babble, bothersome idiot. Why do you want to be so foolish, it is not impressive nor is it appealing,' your 'plan' nearly got me killed," she said sticking her nose in the air trying to seem superior.

"Well you are a self absorbed, spoiled, know it all… who has to show everyone up. If you hadn't made a fool of _your_self then none of us would have left. Little miss princess, with something to prove. Stop trying to prove your worth, I already love you…" he laughed not thinking as he said the last part.

"Well… I never… asked for your love," she said looking at the ground.

"Do not say that, Belaraniel you came to stop me… you do not hate, nor do you not love me," he said walking towards her this time she did not back up.

"Lómebrilas I came to stop you because I cannot get our son back without your help. He will want his father, I would not let him be fatherless, that was the only reason I came to stop you," she said looking at the ground covering her lie well, "I cannot nor do I want to love you."

"Belaraniel… please, not after all we've been through. You cannot turn back now… you cannot," Lómebrilas said grabbing her arms holding her there so he could look down at her.

"I cannot walk away from it no, because of our son… nor does it mean I have to stick around once this is over. Lómebrilas…" she began biting her lip, it killed her to say this stuff and she didn't even know why she was saying it… she had no reason to.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked feeling tears threatening to appear, "I am not strong enough Belaraniel… not anymore… I need you."

"Help me find our son," she said now holding him up as he went to sit down by a tree. It pained her, she thought he'd get mad and storm off… not be nearly brought to tears by her words.

"How… I don't know what to do anymore. I just wanted to make you happy and I failed… I did not know it was possible to fail… what did I do wrong?" he asked hiding his face with his knees as he was sitting against a tree. She took a deep breath.

"I was lonely… I was going to look for comfort else where… but I couldn't not as long as we were together, but I was always lonely… though I was never alone," she said looking down as she saw beside him.

"How do you get that lonely?" he asked finally looking up and looking at her. No tears thank the valar, that would have made her give in…

"How do you get that lonely? Good question… I do not have the answer. I was looking around at my duties, my son, my people… my husband was gone all the time," she said looking down as tears filled her eyes, "one minute we were a happy family the next our son was asking where daddy was every night… and… I didn't have an answer for him. I felt so lost and so alone… I was tired of my maddening life a couple of times and was ready to be with my father and mother… but one night when I was serious and you were away… I remember standing out on the balcony on the top floor, my feet were dangling free… I was almost there until Tristan walked out…

-**Flashback**-

Belaraniel sat on the white balcony of the castle in Mirkwood. Her feet dangled free as the breeze tickled her feet and her white dress fluttered in the wind. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily until she heard a voice.

"Mommy…" Tristan said walking up to the balcony Belaraniel quickly turned to see her little son, "what are you doing? Are you looking for daddy?"

"No, I'm not looking for your father…" Belaraniel said patting his head, "go back to bed… just know that I love you Tristan… and I am sorry."

"Mother… why are you crying," he said softly touching the single tear falling down her cheek.

"Because… I'm… happy," she lied looking at her son who looked so much like his father.

"Did you cry when I was born? Cry happily?" he asked standing by the white stone balcony.

"Of course, I was very happy… many happy tears came from these two eyes of mine," Belaraniel said kissing his head.

"Can I sit with you, I feel lonely," he said climbing up on a chair and trying to climb over it.

"Look honey you should not be up here, you should be sleeping," Belaraniel said looking at her son as if it were the last time, "I'm going to miss you."

"Where are you going mommy? I miss daddy… are you going to see daddy? Will you take me with you?" he asked standing on the balcony edge with Belaraniel worrying her.

"Look it is dangerous up here, where mommy is going… you can't go honey. We all have to take journeys in our lives… this path, this journey mommy must make alone," she said looking at the ground, it was so far down.

"Are you going to come back?" Tristan asked hugging Belaraniel's neck.

"I can't come back no," she cried wrapping her arm around her son.

"At least tell me where you going," he said in his baby voice.

"Down there," she sighed, "but once I go there… I can watch you forever. I will always be around…"

"I want to go too, look mommy I can fly," he said jumping off the balcony making Belaraniel fly.

"No!" she yelled grabbing him and falling down as well. She grabbed onto the bottom and screamed for help. It took awhile but Bonabree' ran out and saw them. She took Tristan's hand and pulled him up then put her hand down for Belaraniel. Belaraniel looked down a moment.

"Mommy come on," Tristan said standing beside his nurse maid. Belaraniel grabbed Bonabree's hand, "will you tuck me in mother?"

"Yeah," Belaraniel said smiling down at her son as she wiped her eye brow, she bent down and took Tristan in her arms, "I promise I'll never leave you…"

"I know," Tristan said wrapping his little arms around her as she cried and picked him up. Bonabree' smiled at Belaraniel as she walked off to tuck her son into bed.

-End of flashback-

"I am so sorry I wasn't there," Lómebrilas said looking at her as she told him word for word and detail for detail of what happened, "why didn't you always ask me to stay."

"You were always gone, and when you were back… you were gone before you even really got back," Belaraniel said sadly looking down, she had always wanted to tell him what had happened while he was gone.

"Belaraniel you must know I did it for you," he said looking down.

"Was that your idea of love?" Belaraniel asked looking at him not trying to be so harsh.

"I wanted to make this world safe for you and our son," Lómebrilas said sadly, "I never dreamed that I'd lose you."

"Neither did I," she said looking over to him sadly. He sat looking at her. She looked back at him sadly, "I guess I was getting so use to being alone… that it scared me."

"I didn't mean to leave you alone all the time, I just…" he didn't know how to answer it.

"I know… your duty, your a king… of course you have duties, I just don't know why you made it your life… instead of us," she said looking down, "it doesn't matter what is done is done."

"Maybe your right, so then… what do you want me to do? I don't know what to do, how to deal with this… how to deal with finding our son," he said looking around, "I assume that too is my fault he said looking down. I was never around much."

"Not your fault alone, both of ours. I was there and didn't pay attention I assumed he wanted to do guy stuff… but his father wasn't there so I used it as an excuse to let him roam around so he'd love me," she said sadly looking up at the blank sky, "well… as for your question all I can say is… hmm… I guess we make the best out of it as we can. Another turning point I suppose, time will grab us by the wrist and show us where to go. So make the best of this task and don't ask why. It's something unpredictable but in the end will be right… we'll find him we just need patients."


End file.
